The God of Shinobi
by author.nata
Summary: Namikaze Naruto adalah adik kembar dari Namikaze Menma yang seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi, anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Mei. Kehidupan Naruto selalu di abaikan oleh orang tuanya akhirnya Naruto pergi dari desa dan di cap Missing-nin. Naruto bertemu kakek moyangnya dan di bangkitkan mata terkuat dari semua doujutsu yang ada. Warning: Lemon, Lime, and Rape! Chapter 4 Up!
1. Chapter 1: Meet Grandfather

**Title: The God of Shinobi**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: NaruKushi (Naruto x Kushina)**

**Genre: Adventure, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, and Romace**

**Disclaimed: Naruto bukan punya saya**

**Summary: Namikaze Naruto adalah adik kembar dari Namikaze Menma yang seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi, anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Mei. Kehidupan Naruto selalu di abaikan oleh orang tuanya akhirnya Naruto pergi dari desa dan di cap Missing-nin. Naruto bertemu kakek moyangnya dan di bangkitkan mata terkuat dari semua doujutsu yang ada.**

**Warning: ABAL, GAJE, OC, OOC, MUNGKIN JUGA ADA TYPO, LEMON, LIME, RAPE, AND ETC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Meet Grandfather**

**Naruto POV**

Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto umurku 12 tahun dan aku adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Mei, aku selalu di abaikan oleh kedua orang tuaku karena kakak ku yang bernama Namikaze Menma adalah Jinchuriki Kyuubi. Tou-san dan Kaa-san selalu saja memberikan perhatian, kasih sayang, dan semuanya pada kakak ku Menma, tapi aku selalu di abaikan oleh mereka.

Lihat saja saat berlatih bersama, saat belajar jutsu milik Tou-san aku yang pertama berhasil tapi Tou-san hanya bilang lumayan, tapi saat Menma berhasil membuat jutsu tersebut Tou-san dengan bangga memujinya dengan 'Kamu hebat Menma, kamu memang anak ku' dan saat itu hatiku terasa sakit. Sakit akan perlakuan Tou-san.

Saat kumpul bersama di ruang keluarga Kaa-san ku selalu saja memeluk Menma dengan kasih sayang, sedangkan aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih kenapa aku di perlakukan seperti itu di rumahku sendiri.

Aku sempat berpikir kalau mereka bukan orang tuaku, aku hanyalah orang asing bagi mereka. Akhirnya aku pergi dari desa yang sebenarnya sangat ku cintai. Banyak teman-teman yang kucintai disana, salah satunya sahabat terbaikku Nara Shikamaru, kami selalu bertukar pikiran ketika menemaninya bermain Shogi. Bisa di bilang otak ku setara dengan clan Nara.

Ketika pergi dari desa aku menemukan selebaran buronan desa, dan aku terkejut poster buronan itu adalah aku sendiri. Aku di cap oleh desa sebagai Missing-nin. Lebih parahnya aku di cap S-Rank Missing-nin oleh desa. Akhirnya aku putuskan mereka bukan keluargaku lagi. Aku tidak membenci mantan keluargaku yang sudah pernah mengurusku walaupun dengan perlakuan yang pilih kasih, dan mungkin ketika aku bertemu mereka lagi aku akan menganggapnya musuh sesama shinobi.

Selama perjalanan aku sudah banyak bertarung dengan orang-orang yang mengincar kepalaku, sampai akhirnya aku tiba di sebuah desa yang menurut sejarah adalah desa terkuat tapi sekarang tinggal sejarah. Desa itu adalah Uzushiogakure.

Aku pun beristirahat di reruntuhan desa itu, tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara yang mengagetkanku, "Hoi bocah, sedang apa kamu di sini?" tanya suara itu.

Aku pun mencari sumber suara itu dan kutemukan seorang kakek tua berambut merah panjang, dengan pakaian lengkap ala shinobi dengan jubah berwarna merah yang berkibar-kibar. "Aku sedang beristirahat jiji." jawabku pada orang tersebut.

Kakek tersebut memperhatikanku kemudian ku lihat membulatkan matanya agak terkejut, "Kau dari clan Uzumaki?" tanya sang kakek kepadaku.

"Bukan, aku seorang Namikaze, Tou-san ku Namikaze Minato dan Kaa-san ku Uzumaki Mei. Mungkin juga aku seorang Uzumaki. Siapa yang tahu." jawabku dengan nada lirih menyebutkan mantan keluargaku.

"Berarti kau seorang Uzumaki." kata Kakek tersebut dengan senyum yang secerah matahari, dan itu terasa di dadaku menghangat seperti menemukan keluarga yang hilang.

"Mungkin." kataku tersenyum pada kakek tersebut.

Kakek itu menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan dan aku menjawabnya, aku pun menceritakan semua kisah hidupku karena ku pikir kakek itu adalah orang yang bisa aku ajak mengeluarkan keluah kesah ku selama ini. Tapi tidak di sangka ekspresi sang kakek begitu gelap hingga memancarkan aura membunuh yang pekat. Aku tidak bisa bergerak, aku berpikir aku akan mati disini karena sang kakek pasti akan membunuhku karena aku adalah Missing-nin, tapi kejadian yang tak terduga terjadi.

"Brengsek Uzumaki Mei dan Namikaze Minato, akan aku hancurkan mereka bila aku bertemu mereka nanti! Sudah berani-beraninya menelantarkan cicitku!" kata sang kakek dengan aura pembunuh yang masih sama.

Aku terkejut dengan ucapan sang kakek kemudian aku memberanikan diri bertanya, "Jiji, kalau boleh tahu siapa anda?" tanyaku.

Sang kakek kemudian menghilangkan aura pembunuhnya lalu menatapku dengan senyuman yang membuat hatiku nyaman, "Ah aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Uzumaki Arashi, aku anak dari Uzumaki Takahasi dan Otsutsuki Kaguya, dan juga aku adik dari Otsutsuki Hagoromo atau lebih di kenal di dunia shinobi dengan nama Rikudou Sennin." kata Arashi-jiji memperkenalkan siapa dirinya.

Aku terkejut mendengarnya, pasalnya Rikudou Sennin adalah pencipta semua jutsu yang ada sekarang dan kini aku bertemu adiknya, aku merasa tidak percaya apa yang di katakan Arashi-jiji tentang siapa dirinya. "Benarkah Arashi-jiji adalah adik dari Rikudou Sennin?" tanyaku memastikan.

Arashi-jiji hanya tersenyum kemudian berkata, "Ya, aku adalah adik dari Rikudou Sennin itu, dan juga aku adalah kakek moyang semua klan Uzumaki."

Aku pun masih tidak percaya kemudian Arashi-jiji menceritakan semuanya, dari berkembangnya klan Uzumaki hingga akhirnya dia bersembunyi selama 300 tahun lebih dengan sebuah kekkai yang menyebungi tempat dia tinggal yang tidak jauh dari Uzushiogakure. Arashi-jiji bilang kalau sekarang aku harus memakai marga clan Uzumaki dan membuang jauh-jauh marga Namikaze. Aku pun hanya mengangguk.

Aku pun di ajak ke tempat tinggalnya yang tidak jauh, tadinya aku hanya melihat hutan belantara kemudian Arashi-jiji membuka segelnya dan terlihatlah sebuah rumah yang terbuat dari kayu lalu kami pun masuk kedalam rumah itu.

**Naruto POV End**

Arashi membuka pintu rumah tersebut dan memberi salam.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri!"

Seorang gadis yang umurnya hampir sama dengan Naruto muncul dari dapur dan menyambut Naruto dan Arashi.

"Arashi-jisan, kenapa lama sekali?" tanya gadis berambut merah panjang.

"Maaf Kushina-chan kalau jiji terlambat pulang." kata Arashi kepada Kushina, "Dan perkenalkan ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto, tadi jiji bertemu dengannya di reruntuhan desa."

Kushina pun melihat Naruto, tiba-tiba kedua pipinya bersemu merah melihat Naruto dan memperkenalkan dirinya, "Salam kenal Naruto-kun, namaku Uzumaki Kushina." kata Kushina memperkenalkan diri.

"Salam kenal Kushina-chan." kata Naruto membalas perkenalannya dengan Kushina.

Arashi pun melatih Naruto dan Kushina selama 5 tahun, menurut Arashi kalau Naruto adalah salah satu dari orang yang bisa membangkitkan doujutsu terkuat selain _Sharingan_, _Byakugan_, dan _Rinnegan_. Doujutsu itu bernama _Kaminogan_. Tidak semua klan Uzumaki bisa mengaktifkan _Kaminogan_ karena persentasinya yang hanya 0,1 persen dan berkat Arashi, Naruto bisa membangkitkan mata terkuat itu. _Kaminogan_ bisa di bilang mirip dengan _Sharingan_ tapi bedanya _Kaminogan_ mempunyai 6 tomoe di matanya dan warnanya pun sama dengan _Sharingan_. _Kaminogan_ juga bisa mengaktifkannya di salah satu mata yang kita inginkan dan juga bisa menggunakan mode telepati ke sesama pengguna doujutsu lainnya.

Keahlian _Kaminogan_ adalah bisa meniru semua jutsu element dan kekkai genkai element apapun yang di keluarkan musuh dan bisa melihat pergerakan musuh secepat apapun. Ada pula _Mugenkyou Kaminogan_ bentuk akhir dari _Kaminogan_ dan tidak mempunyai efek kebutaan saat memakainya seperti _Mangekyou Sharingan._

Selama pelatihan dengan Arashi, Arashi hanya mengajarkan bagaimana memakai _Kaminogan_ secara sempurna dan untuk jutsu lain Naruto mempelajarinya sendiri dan menciptakan jutsu sendiri dan melepas semua jutsu yang di ajarkan mantan Tou-san ku. Naruro juga mendapat gulungan kontrak dengan empat penjaga penjuru mata angin. Dalam kontrak tersebut Naruto adalah orang ketiga, yang pertama tentu saja Uzumaki Takahasi, yang kedua Uzumaki Arashi dan yang ketiga adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

**- The God of Shinobi -**

Sudah 5 tahun Naruto dan Kushina di latih oleh Arashi yang merupakan kakek moyang dari semua klan Uzumaki. Naruto sudah bisa menggunakan _Kaminogan_ dan _Mugenkyou Kaminogan_ secara penuh dan sekarang bisa mengaktifkannya di salah satu matanya.

Penampilan Uzumaki Naruto sekarang berambut kuning jabrik dengan poni yang menutupi mata sebelah kanannya yang aktif dengan _Kaminogan_ nya, mengenakan pakaian dengan kaos berkerah berwarna putih tanpa lengan, dengan kedua pelindung siku berwarna putih, dan mengenakan celana 3/4 berwarna biru serta perban yang membelit kedua kakinya dan juga menggunakan sepatu ninja standar. Dan tidak lupa sebuah gulungan yang berada di belakang pinggangnya.

Naruto meminta izin kepada Arashi untuk kembali ke desa untuk menemui sahabatnya, Arashi pun mengijinkan dengan syarat beri sedikit pelajaran kepada Konohagakure karena sudah mencap cicitnya sebagai Missing-nin. Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk sang kakek moyangnya. Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke gadis yang kini berusia 17 tahun sama dengan Naruto.

"Kushina-chan, jaga Arashi-jiji selama aku ke Konohagakure." kata Naruto seraya tersenyum dan membuat Kushina bersemu merah.

"Iya Naruto-kun, aku akan menjaga Arashi-jisan selama kamu pergi." kata Kushina dengan wajah yang masih sama. "Tapi Naruto-kun pasti kembali kan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Pasti aku kembali Kushina-chan. Aku hanya ingin menemui sahabat lamaku." jawab Naruto seraya tersenyum. "Baiklah aku pergi dulu Arashi-jiji, Kushina-chan." kata Naruto kemudian membuat handseal dan melepaskannya.

_**"Shifuu Kuchiyose: Suzaku!" (Four Winds Summoning: Vermilion Bird)**_

Muncul seekor burung phoenix sebesar kodok gamabunta di depan Naruto, kemudian Naruto melompat di atas kepalanya seraya berkata.

"Kita ke Konoha Suzaku." kata Naruto memberikan perintah kepada Suzaku untuk ke Konoha.

"Baik Naruto-sama." kata Suzaku kini mengepakan sayapnya lalu melesat dengan cepat untuk membawa Naruto ke Konoha.

"Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa!"

"Hati-hati Naruto/Naruto-kun!" teriak Arashi dan Kushina kemudian masuk kedalam rumah.

Tidak sampai 1 jam Naruto kini berada di hutan kematian yang terletak di Konoha, kemudian melakukan shunshin untuk menuju tempat favoritenya sebelum bertemu sahabat lamanya. Tempat favorite yang di tuju adalah Ramen Ichiraku.

Naruto pun masuk kedalam kedai itu, terlihat ada dua orang yang mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam dengan aksen awan merah, Naruto pun duduk di kursi yang di sediakan. Naruto pun tersenyum karena salah satu dari mereka ada orang dari clan Uchiha yang di cap sebagai S-Rank Missing-nin.

"Paman, ramen jumbo satu." kata Naruto memesan ramennya.

"Siap segera datang." kata Teuchi pemilik ramen yang tidak sadar kalau yang memesan adalah Naruto.

Sambil menunggu ramennya datang Naruto melakukan mode telepati kepada salah satu orang yang menggunakan jubah hitam itu. _'Yo Itachi-san. Apa yang membawamu kemari? Dan tolong jawab lewat pikiranmu saja.'_ kata Naruto dalam mode telepati.

Orang yang berjubah hitam dengan aksen awan merah tersebut kaget karena identitasnya di ketahui kemudian mengikuti intruksi orang tersebut. _'Siapa kamu? Dan darimana kamu tahu aku adalah Itachi?'_

Naruto hanya terkekeh di dalam mode telepatinya, _'Kamu tidak tahu siapa aku? Aku sama sepertimu, aku adalah S-Rank Missing-nin dari Konohagakure. Apa kamu bisa mengingatnya.'_ kata Naruto yang masih terkekeh dalam mode telepatinya.

_'Na-Naruto?'_ tanya Itachi memastikan bahwa yang berkomunikasi dengannya adalah Naruto.

_'Akhirnya kau sadar juga heh. Ya aku Naruto.' _kata Naruto dalam mode telepatinya.

Naruto dan Itachi pun melanjutkan obrolannya lewat telepati yang di buat Naruto. Beberapa menit kemudian berdiri di luar satu orang ninja Konoha yang cukup familiar, dan datang dua orang menghampiri ninja tersebut.

"Yo, Kakashi." sapa orang yang menghampiri Kakashi.

"Yo, Asuma, Kurenai." sapa balik Kakashi kepada dua orang yang menghampirinya.

"Sedang apa kau Kakashi?" tanya Asuma kepada Kakashi.

"Sedang mengawasi tiga tikus yang masuk ke kandang." jawab Kakashi memberikan kode kepada Asuma dan Kurenai. Asuma dan Kurenai pun mengangguk paham.

Sementara di tempat Naruto dan Itachi beserta temannya sudah menghabiskan ramennya. _'Itachi-san sepertinya kamu dan kawanmu ketahuan.'_ kata Naruto dalam mode telepatinya.

_'Huh, sepertinya kamu juga ketahuan.' _kata Itachi kepada Naruto.

Naruto hanya terkekeh dalam mode telepatinya lalu berkata, _'Ajak temanmu kita bisa pemanasan sebentar dengan mereka yang ada di luar.'_ kata Naruto dalam mode telepatinya lalu menaruh beberapa Ryo di atas meja untuk membayar 3 mangkok ramen.

_'Hn, sepertinya begitu.'_ kata Itachi yang melakukan hal sama seperti Naruto kemudian berkata pada partnernya, "Kita pergi."

Naruto dan Itachi serta partnernya langsung melakukan shunshin dan kini berada di sebuah danau yang terletak di pinggir desa Konoha.

Kakashi, Asuma, dan Kurenai yang melihat tiga orang itu pergi langsung mengikuti dengan shunshin dan kini mereka berada tepat di depan ketiga orang tersebut dengan jarak 15 meter.

"Wah, wah kita sudah di sambut Itachi-san." kata Naruto kepada Itachi yang menyebabkan rekan di sebelahnya terkejut karena pemuda yang berada di kedai mengenali Itachi.

"Hn, sepertinya begitu Naruto-san." kata Itachi menanggapi ucapan Naruto kemudian melepas topi jeraminya dan memperlihatkan dua bola mata dengan tiga buah tomoe yang berputar.

Ketiga ninja Konohagakure membelakan matanya tidak percaya, di depan mereka kini ada dua orang yang di cap sebagai S-Rank Missing-nin oleh Konohagakure. Tapi bagi Kakashi, Naruto bukan Missing-nin karena sedikit tahu penderitaannya selama ini. Dan Hokage-sama dan Mei-sama menangis setelah kepergian Naruto, dan membuat mereka sadar kalau mereka memiliki satu putra lagi yang bernama Namikaze Naruto. Namikaze Menma sebagai kakak merasa tidak berguna dan terus berlatih agar bisa membawa Naruto pulang. Tapi peraturan desa tetap peraturan orang yang meninggalkan desa tanpa izin akan di cap Missing-nin. Apalagi sekaliber Naruto yang di akui oleh Kakashi sekelas dengan low Jounin.

"Naruto, pulang lah Tou-san dan Kaa-san mu menderita ketika kamu pergi. Aku tidak ingin memakai cara kekerasan padamu Naruto." kata Kakashi menyuruh Naruto pulang.

"Hn, benarkah mantan Tou-san dan mantan Kaa-san ku menderita? Bukankah anak mereka hanya Namikaze Menma? Aku rasa diriku bukanlah anak mereka. 12 tahun tanpa kasih sayang dan sepertinya aku memang bukan anak mereka sehingga mereka melakukan hal itu padaku." kata Naruto dengan tersenyum tanpa beban di wajahnya.

Kakashi tercekak mendengar penuturan Naruto yang menyebutkan bahwa Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya kini menjadi Mantan Tou-san dan Mantan Kaa-san, Kakashi tahu betul kenapa Naruto bicara seperti itu. "Aku tidak bohong Naruto." kata Kakashi mencoba mendapat kepercayaan Naruto.

"Sudahlah Kakashi, sepertinya kita harus membawa Naruto dengan cara kekerasan." kata Asuma menepuk pundak Kakashi. "Dan juga kita harus membereskan mantan ketua Anbu kita." katanya kemudian lalu melihat ke arah Itachi.

"Tampaknya seperti itu Asuma." kata Kakashi yang kini sudah mengangkat pelindung kepala konohanya dan kini memperlihatkan mata dengan tiga buah tomoe di mata kirinya.

"Ah, baguslah kalau begitu. Tapi sebelum memulai alangkah baiknya kita perkenalan dulu sesama shinobi agar kita mati dalam pertarungan kita tidak mati penasaran. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, status S-Rank Missing-nin Konohagakure." kata Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dengan marga yang baru.

"Kau salah bocah, kau harusnya tidak memperkenalkan diri pada ninja sampah seperti mereka." kata partner Itachi yang kini melepas topi jeraminya.

"Tidak apa-apa Kisame-san, sebagai sesama shinobi harus saling menghormati bukan." kata Naruto kepada sosok yang telah membuka topi jeraminya.

"Wah, wah, aku tersanjung dapat di kenal olehmu bocah." kata Kisame yang kini mengambil pedang samehadanya dari punggung dengan tangan kanannya. "Aku suka prinsipmu itu." katanya kemudian.

"Dan juga harusnya kau beritahu statusmu bukan S-Rank Missing-nin tapi SSS-Rank Missing-nin." kata Itachi yang bisa merasakan level Naruto di atas para kage, bisa di bilang setara dengan Senju Hashirama atau Uchiha Madara.

Kakashi, Asuma, dan Kurenai membelakan matanya tidak percaya bahwa Itachi menyebut Naruto dengan status SSS-Rank Missing-nin. Berarti Kakashi, Asuma, dan Kurenai harus melawan orang yang setara dengan 5 orang Kage sekaligus.

"Itu berlebihan Itachi-san." kata Naruto tersenyum kemudian berkata, "Tapi sebagai bonus aku beritahu sedikit kekuatanku." kata Naruto kemudian menutup matanya dan menyibakan poni sebelah kanannya lalu membuka matanya kembali. Dan kini terlihat mata yang mirip dengan Itachi dan Kakashi hanya saja memiliki enam tomoe yang berputar.

"_Sharingan_!" pekik Kakashi, Asuma, dan Kurenai. "Bagaimana kamu bisa punya _Sharingan_ Naruto?" tanya Kakashi penasaran dan sedikit syok.

"_Sharingan_? Ini bukan _Sharingan_, bisa di bilang ini lebih kuat dari doujutsu yang ada. Namanya _Kaminogan_ atau lebih di kenal mata dewa." kata Naruto menjelaskan matanya kepada Kakashi.

"Sudahlah Naruto-san, jangan lama-lama berdebatnya, kita tidak punya waktu banyak untuk mengobrol. Samehadaku sudah lama tidak ku gunakan." kata Kisame yang mengangkat Samehadanya ke pundaknya.

Kakashi masih terkejut, kemudian berkata. "Apa tujuanmu Naruto? Apa tujuanmu Itachi?" tanya Kakashi kepada Naruto dan Itachi.

"Kalau aku hanya ingin menemui teman lama." jawab Naruto, "Kalau Itachi-san aku tidak tahu tujuannya apa, dan aku tidak perduli dengan tujuannya itu." kata Naruto kemudian.

"Sudah cukup basa-basinya." kata Itachi kemudian membuat handseal lalu menyerang Kakashi, Asuma, dan Kurenai.

_**"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"**_

Kakashi yang melihat itu langsung membuat handseal kemudian menyerang bola api tersebut.

_**"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"**_

Muncul Naga air dari bawah danau lalu menyerang bola api tersebut, Naruto langsung menyerang dengan menggunakan satu tangan untuk membuat handseal kemudian mengucapkan nama Jutsunya. Nampaknya Naruto akan menyerang dengan dua jutsu sekaligus.

_**"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"**_

_**"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"**_

Naga Air keluar dari bawah danau di Ikuti dengan bola api di belakang Naga air itu. Serangan Naruto membuat Kakashi, Asuma, dan Kurenai membelakan matanya, karena Naruto mengeluarkan dua Jutsu yang berbeda dalam waktu yang singkat. Kakashi berusaha menghindar Naga Air sedangkan Asuma dan Kurenai berusaha menghidar Bola Api.

Tapi sebelum mereka menghindar sebuah suara yang cukup familiar di telinga Naruto menembakan jutsunya ke arah jutsu yang di buat Naruto.

_**"Yoton: Shakugaryuugan no Jutsu!"**_

Dua buah bola magma mengenai jutsu milik Naruto dan terjadi ledakan kecil.

**BLARR! BLARR!**

Di depan Naruto, Kisame, dan Itachi kini terlihat perempuan dengan rambut berwarna merah panjang yang di ikuti oleh 5 orang Anbu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan rindu dari perempuan berambut merah panjang.

"Naruto-kun! Benarkah itu kau nak?" kata sosok itu atau lebih tepat ibunya yaitu Namikaze Mei.

"Hai Kaa-san, ah bukan Kaa-san. Tapi, Hai Mei-sama." kata Naruto tersenyum tanpa beban dengan tatapan seperti tidak mengenali Kaa-sannya. Tatapan itu lebih sakit dari tatapan kebencian atau kemarahan sekalipun.

Mei terkejut akan ucapan Naruto dan tatapan Naruto, kemudian menitikan air matanya, "Apa yang kamu ucapkan Naruto-kun? Aku Kaa-san mu, aku yang mengandungmu selama 10 bulan dan aku yang melahirkanmu. Kenapa kamu bicara seperti itu?!" tanya Mei sedikit berteriak dengan air mata yang mengalir deras karena kecewa anaknya bicara seperti itu.

Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung. "Benarkah? Apa aku harus ku ingatkan lagi, saat umur 3 tahun dan seterusnya kalian tidak pernah memelukku dengan kasih sayang, menciumku, memujiku, apakah itu perlakuan seorang Kaa-san? Saat umur 5 tahun Menma selalu saja dapat perhatian kalian lebih, menciumnya, memeluknya, membelainya dimana pun Menma berada, apakah itu perlakuan seorang Kaa-san? Saat umurku 10 tahun, orang yang ku sebut Tou-san selalu memuji Menma dan mengatakan kalau Menma adalah anaknya, tapi aku hanya di bilang lumayan, apakah itu perlakuan seorang yang kusebut Tou-san?" tanya Naruto dengan tersenyum yang menyayat hati Mei atas ucapan Naruto.

Mei terduduk lemas di atas danau dan hanya bisa menangis kencang atas ucapan Naruto, Mei sadar dia memperlakukan Naruto seperti itu dulu, tapi sekarang dia benar-benar merindukan anaknya dan ingin memeluknya. Kakashi yang melihat Mei hanya bisa terdiam, terkejut, begitu hebatkah penderitaan yang di alami Naruto. "Mei-neesan, maaf kalau aku harus membawa Naruto dengan kekerasan." kata Kakashi langsung menyuruh salah satu Anbu membawa Mei pergi menjauh dari pertarungan.

Anbu itu pun mengangkat Mei lalu menjauh dari pertarungan.

"Tampaknya kita harus pergi Kisame." kata Itachi pada Kisame. Dan tidak mau mengambil resiko terlalu jauh apabila Konoha memanggil bantuan lagi.

"Cih, padahal aku belum menebas kepala-kepala mereka." kata Kisame dengan Samehada yang masih setia di pundaknya.

"Kami pergi dulu Naruto-san, kita pasti bertemu lagi." kata Itachi yang sudah pergi menggunakan shunshin begitu pula dengan Kisame.

"Yah, dia main pergi begitu saja." kata Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian pandangannya beralih kepada Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, dan empat orang Anbu. "Jangan halangi jalanku Kakashi-san." kata Naruto kemudian menatap tajam kepada mereka.

Tampaknya 4 orang Anbu tidak mengidahkan ucapan Naruto dan langsung membuat handseal lalu menyerang Naruto.

_**"Katon: Dai Endan!"**_

Dua orang Anbu menembakan bola api raksasa mengarahkan kepada Naruto di ikuti serangan berikutnya dari dua orang Anbu lainnya.

_**"Fuuton: Daitoppa!"**_

Serangan angin mempengaruhi bola api raksasa itu dan menjadi besar kemudian mengarah ke Naruto. Naruto kemudian menutup matanya dan membuka matanya kembali, terlihat mata Naruto berubah menjadi Mugenkyou Kaminogan. Lalu menggumamkan sesuatu.

_**"Amenominakanushi!"**_

Api putih langsung melahap semua bola api raksasa itu dan membuat terkejut semua orang, kemudian Naruto berkata. "Ku buat kalian menderita." kata Naruto yang sudah menyiapkan jutsunya.

"Tutup mata kalian!" teriak Kakashi merasakan sesuatu dari mata milik Naruto, tapi sayang hanya Asuma dan Kurenai yang menutup mata. Detik berikutnya Naruto menggumamkan sesuatu.

_**"Takamimusubi!"**_

Kakashi dan empat orang Anbu terkena Genjutsu milik Naruto kemudian berkata kepada semuanya yang terkena Genjutsu itu di dalam dunia Genjutsunya. "3 Detik di dunia nyata sama dengan 720 jam di dunia Genjutsuku. Jadi bersiaplah kalian merasakan penderitaan dariku." kata Naruto yang berjumlah banyak mengelilingi Kakashi dan empat orang Anbu yang terikat di tiang salib, kemudian menusukan pedangnya kepada Kakashi dan yang lainnya, kemudian melempar shuriken dan kunai kepada Kakashi dan yang lainnya.

Tiga detik berlalu Kakashi dan empat orang Anbu berteriak kesakitan begitu hebat.

"AARRRGHHHHHHH!"

Kakashi dan empat orang Anbu tumbang begitu saja, tidak berapa lama datang Maito Gai membawa bala bantuan, Naruto pun sudah menghilangkan Mugenkyou Kaminogan nya dan berubah kembali matanya menjadi biru langit, poninya pun turun kembali ke mata kanannya, Naruto pun mengaktifkan Kaminogan di mata kanannya yang tertutup poninya. Naruto pun memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari sana kemudian membuat handseal dan menghentakannya ke danau.

_**"Shifuu Kuchiyose: Suzaku, Genbu!" (Four Winds Summoning: Vermilion Bird, Black Turtoise)**_

Muncul Phoenix dan Kura-kura dengan kepala ular sebesar Gamabunta di depan Naruto. Kemudian Naruto menaiki Phoenix seraya berkata.

"Bakar desa ini dengan api milikmu Suzaku, dan untukmu Genbu, ketika ku pergi padamkan api itu lalu menghilanglah." kata Naruto kepada dua hewan kuchiyosenya.

"Baik Naruto-sama." kata Genbu dan Suzaku kemudian Suzaku terbang ke langit dan menyiapkan jutsunya.

Gai, Kurenai, dan Asuma terkejut melihat hewan kuchiyose yang menurut mereka memiliki chakra yang besar. Masih dalam keterkejutannya tampaknya Suzaku sudah siap melancarkan jutsunya.

_**"Katon: Hi no Ame!" (Fire Release: Rain of Fire)**_

Naruto pun langsung pergi dengan Suzaku melesat terbang jauh dari Konoha, 10 detik kemudian muncul awan hitam mengelilingi desa Konoha lalu hujan api turun dari langit membakar rumah-rumah, toko-toko, hingga kantor Hokage. Para Ninja Konoha melakukan justu Air untuk memadamkan api itu tapi tidak kunjung padam, sementara Gai, Kurenai, Asuma dan beberapa Anbu yang di bawa Gai membelakan matanya tidak percaya apa yang terjadi dan mengabaikan Genbu yang berada di depannya lalu mengangkat Kakashi dan 4 orang Anbu yang terluka parah lalu pergi dari hadapan Genbu.

5 menit setelah Naruto pergi hujan api masih terjadi kemudian Genbu menggunakan jutsunya untuk memadamkan Api yang membakar desa Konoha.

_**"Suiton: Mizu no Ame!" (Water Release: Rain of Water)**_

Setelah itu Genbu menghilang dari tempat itu, 10 detik kemudian turun hujan membasahi Konohagakure dan memadamkan api yang membakar Konohagakure. Memang tidak ada korban yang jatuh akibat hujan api tapi Konohagakure mengalami kerugian yang cukup besar.

**- The God of Shinobi -**

Kini di kantor sementara Hokage, Gai, Asuma, dan Kurenai menceritakan semuanya dan membuat sang Hokage tidak percaya yang melakukan semua ini adalah Naruto anaknya sendiri. Hokage merasa benar-benar bersalah apa yang di lakukan dulu dan menitikan air mata penyesalan karena telah mengabaikan anaknya.

'Maafkan Tou-san Naruto, Tou-san benar-benar menyesal. Tou-san harap kamu bisa kembali kepada Tou-san dan Kaa-sanmu.' batin sang Hokage seraya menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya.

Asuma dan Kurenai yang melihat itu tidak bisa apa-apa, karena mereka paham akan penderitaan Naruto, dan apabila mereka berada di posisi Naruto, mereka pun akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Dan saat itu Minato sang Hokage bertekad membawa Naruto pulang dan meminta maaf atas perlakuannya pada Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

Untuk **Salamander no Naruto **akan update hari Minggu atau Senin. Dan untuk **Sweet Day **akan update setelah **Salamander no Naruto** update. Terima kasih sudah baca fiction saya yang gaje ini.

**Keterangan:**

**Kaminogan : **Mata yang bisa meniru semua Jutsu element dan Jutsu Kekkai Genkai Element, bisa membuat dua jutsu sekaligus, bisa melihat pergerakan yang cepat, dan bisa di aktifkan di salah satu matanya.

**Mugenkyou Kaminogan : **Perubahan wujud dari Kaminogan, mempunyai kekuatan sama seperti Kaminogan dan serta beberapa kekuatan lainnya. Tidak menyebabkan kebutaan seperti _Mangekyou Sharingan_

**- Amenominakanushi : **Jutsu menyerang dengan api putih yang mampu membakar apapun termasuk api hitam dari _Amaterasu_.

**- Takamimusubi :** Jutsu Genjutsu yang berupa siksaan dengan di tusuk pedang, shuriken, dan kunai selama 3 detik di dunia nyata sama dengan 720 jam di dunia genjutsu, apabila yang terkena jutsu ini tidak kuat atau tidak memiliki _Sharingan/Byakugan/Rinnegan_ bisa menjadi gila permanen.

**- Kamimusubi :** Jutsu mengeluarkan bentuk samurai berwarna merah dengan pakaian perang lengkap yang muncul di belakang si pengguna jutsu, dengan dua buah pedang berwarna merah yang mampu membakar apapun yang di sentuh oleh pedang samurai tersebut.

**- Kuninotokotachi :** Jutsu yang menciptakan hujan meteor yang mampu menghapus sebuah desa dari keberadaannya.

**- Toyokumonu** : Jutsu yang bisa membuat diri si pengguna tidak tersentuh berbagai jutsu lawan dan bisa menyentuh lawan dengan jutsu milik si pengguna selama 10 menit. Hanya bisa di pakai satu kali dalam satu hari.

A/N: Untuk Justu Mugenkyou Sharingan di ambil dari nama-nama Kami yang berasal dari jepang.


	2. Chapter 2: After Incident

**Title: The God of Shinobi**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: NaruKushi (Naruto x Kushina)**

**Genre: Adventure, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, and Romace**

**Disclaimed: Naruto bukan punya saya**

**Summary: Namikaze Naruto adalah adik kembar dari Namikaze Menma yang seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi, anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Mei. Kehidupan Naruto selalu di abaikan oleh orang tuanya akhirnya Naruto pergi dari desa dan di cap Missing-nin. Naruto bertemu kakek moyangnya dan di bangkitkan mata terkuat dari semua doujutsu yang ada.**

**Warning: ABAL, GAJE, OC, OOC, MUNGKIN JUGA ADA TYPO, LEMON, LIME, RAPE, AND ETC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesi Tanya Jawab :

Q: Apa Naruto punya Susano'o?

A: Kamimusubi itu nama jutsu pengganti nama Susano'o. Ada penjelasannya di Chapter 1.

Q: Apa Naruto masuk Akatsuki?

A: Tidak, Naruto melihat dunia semua sama,tidak ada yang jahat dan tidak ada yang baik. Mungkin Naruto berteman dengan beberapa anggota Akatsuki. Salah satunya Itachi.

Q: Kenapa Naruto bisa kenal Itachi dan Kisame?

A: Tidak mungkin kan sesama S-Rank Missing-nin tidak kenal.

Q: Apa Sasuke jadi Missing-nin?

A: Tidak, karena Itachi menyisahkan keluarganya saja saat membantai clannya.

Q: Bentuk Mugenkyou Kaminogan bagaimana?

A: Bisa di lihat di cover fiction ini. Yang atas Kaminogan dan yang bawah Mugenkyou Kaminogan.

Q: Apa Shikamaru masih menganggap Naruto sebagai teman?

A: Ya, mungkin hanya Shikamaru yang tahu jalan pikiran Naruto.

Q: Apa pendapat teman-temannya tentang Naruto sekarang?

A: Jawabannya ada di chapter ini.

Q: Apa Naruto jadi musuh utama atau pahlawan utama?

A: Bisa keduanya karena Naruto menganggap semua sama di matanya. Tidak hitam dan juga tidak putih, Naruto memandang semuanya dengan warna Abu-abu.

Q: Terinsipirasi dari fiction The Next Uchiha Madara ya?

A: Bisa jadi, hanya saja saya akan menyuguhkan yang berbeda, sebuah character dimana posisinya tengah-tengah.

Q: Kok hamilnya 10 bulan?

A: Jawabannya karena Namikaze Mei sebelumnya adalah Jinchuriki Kyuubi jadi masa hamilnya 10 bulan.

Segitu dulu tanya jawabnya.

**Silahkan baca chapter 2 ini. Semoga makin senang dengan fiction saya. Untuk Lemon, Lime, dan Rape sendiri nanti pasti ada.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: After Incident**

Setelah kejadian yang membakar hampir semua Konohagure, kini Naruto berada di tempat latihan yang di buat khusus oleh sang kakek moyang yang tidak lain adalah Uzumaki Arashi.

Naruto sedang berlatih dengan sang kakek moyang. Kedua jutsu _'Kamimusubi'_ saling bertabrakan. _Kamimusubi_ Naruto berbentuk samurai berwarna merah dengan pakaian lengkap ala samurai, dengan tinggi 30 meter menggunakan dua buah senjata samurai di kedua tangannya. Sedangkan _Kamimusubi_ milik Arashi berbentuk ninja berwarna biru dengan pakaian lengkap, dengan tinggi 30 meter di belakang punggungnya terdapat Shuriken yang besar. Dengan senjata 2 buah kunai di kedua tangannya.

Ledakan api dimana-mana, untung keduanya bertarung di tempat yang di ciptakan Arashi, jika tidak mungkin akan membakar hutan di sekitarnya.

"Sudah cukup Naruto." perintah Arashi yang sudah menghilangkan jutsu _Kamimusubi_-nya demikian juga dengan Naruto sudah menghilangkan _Kamimusubi_-nya.

Kemudian Arashi menyuruh memadamkan api yang membakar tempat itu. Naruto pun merentangkan kedua tangannya kedepan, lalu muncul sebuah kubus berwarna hitam dengan bola hitam di tengah kubus tersebut lalu menembakan jutsunya.

_**"Shouton: Sekai no Tsuihou!" (Erase Release: Banishing of the World)**_

Kubus berwarna hitam itu melesat di tengah-tengah kobaran api lalu melebar dan menciptakan sebuah pelindung kubus berwarna hitam dengan bola hitam di tengah-tengah pelindung itu lalu menyerap semua api yang berada di dalam pelindung itu. Api pun hilang seketika.

Arashi hanya tersenyum melihat salah satu jutsu andalan cicitnya yang bisa di bilang Kekkei Tota langka dari gabungan antara Wind Release, Water Release dan Yang Release. Erase Release Naruto merupakan kemampuan khusus yang di miliki Naruto karena darah Uzumakinya, sama seperti Kushina yang bisa mengeluarkan rantai chakra, seperti ibunya yang bisa memakai dua Kekkei Genkai.

"Jutsu yang mengerikan." kata Arashi kepada Naruto yang sudah berada di depannya.

"Ya, makanya aku tidak akan sering memakainya. Terlalu instan untuk membunuh seseorang atau melenyapkan sesuatu." kata Naruto tersenyum karena Arashi bilang jutsu itu mengerikan.

"Ah, iya Naruto aku akan memberikan satu misi untukmu dan misi itu adalah misi seumur hidupmu." kata Arashi kepada Naruto.

"Apa itu Arashi-jiji?" tanya Naruto bersemangat mendengar kata misi dari kakek moyangnya.

"Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin tanya apa cita-citamu?" tanya Arashi memastikan dia tidak salah memberikan misi ini pada Naruto.

"Cita-cita yah, cita-citaku membuat dunia ini merasakan kedamaian." kata Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

"Kedamaian ya? Bagaimana caranya? Dengan menaklukan semua Negara Elemental?" tanya Arashi kemudian dan menunggu jawaban dari Naruto.

"Untuk apa menaklukkan Negara Elemental? Aku tidak punya keinginan untuk menaklukkan apapun. Yang kupikir hanyalah seseorang yang dapat berjalan bebas dengan segala kebebasannya disebut dengan Kedamaian. Dan aku ingin semua orang mendapatkan itu." jawab Naruto dengan tersenyum kepada Arashi. "Dan juga jalan seorang pria harus melewati darah dan air mata, karena penderitaanlah yang akan menempa hidupnya! Dan aku belum melewati semua itu." kata Naruto kemudian seraya tersenyum kembali kepada Arashi.

'Aniki dia mirip denganmu. Mungkin Naruto adalah reinkarnasimu.' batin Arashi, "Menarik pemikiranmu Naruto, mungkin aku tidak salah memberikan misi ini padamu." kata Arashi kemudian.

"Lalu apa misinya Arashi-jiji?" tanya Naruto antusias sekaligus penasaran misi apa yang akan di berikan Arashi.

"Sudah ku berikan padamu, dan kamu sudah tahu misinya, misinya adalah cita-citamu sendiri." jawab Arashi tersenyum kepada Naruto kemudian mengacak rambut pirang Naruto.

"Eh? Jadi misiku seumur hidup adalah menciptakan kedamaian?" tanya Naruto tersenyum karena Arashi mengacak-acak rambut miliknya.

"Ya, itu misimu. Bagaimana? Kau sanggup?"

"Sanggup tidak sanggup aku harus mencobanya bukan. Tidak ada yang instan untuk sebuah impian yang besar seperti menciptakan kedamaian. Jadi aku harus siap menggapai cita-citaku itu." jawab Naruto.

"Bagus, kalau begitu ayo kita pulang. Kushina pasti sudah memasak makanan yang enak." kata Arashi kemudian berjalan untuk pulang ke rumah yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Baik Arashi-jiji." kata Naruto mengikuti langkah Arashi untuk pulang.

Naruto dan Arashi pun pulang kerumah yang terbuat dari kayu untuk menyantap masakan Kushina yang terkenal akan kelezatannya.

**- The God of Shinobi -**

Di sebuah ruang rapat dewan Konoha untuk menentukan status baru Naruto atau di cabut. Kini sang Hokage berada paling tengah untuk mendengarkan pendapat para dewan Konoha.

"Baiklah agenda kali ini adalah menentukan status baru Namikaze Naruto. Dari apa yang telah di lakukan Namikaze Naruto kepada Konohagakure, tampaknya benar adanya kalau Naruto termasuk dalam SSS-Rank Missing-nin. Bagaimana pendapat kalian?" tanya salah satu petinggi dewan Konoha yaitu Danzo.

"Sebaiknya untuk status Naruto tidak usah terburu-buru dulu, memang Naruto telah membakar hampir semua Konohagakure tapi dari yang ku dengar Naruto memadamkan kembali api itu." jawab Nara Shikaku, kemudian pandangannya beralih kepada Minato, 'Katakan sesuatu Minato, jangan sampai kejadian 5 tahun terulang lagi karena kamu menyanggupi Naruto jadi S-Rank Missing-nin hanya karena bila Naruto tahu dia S-Rank Missing-nin, dia akan pulang dan kalian bisa berkumpul kembali.'

Tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Minato sang Hokage, karena pikirannya sekarang sedang kalut, dirinya merasa bodoh karena mengabaikan putra bungsunya hanya karena Ramalan dari sang gurunya, padahal sang guru sudah bilang jangan terlalu yakin 100 persen. Tapi Minato mengidahkan ucapan gurunya. Dan membuat Menma mendapatkan kasih sayang berlebihan dan melatih Menma tanpa memperdulikan Naruto.

"Baiklah jika tidak ada pendapat lain kita akan menggunakan voting untuk ini." kata Koharu salah satu tetua desa.

Voting pun berjalan dan menghasilkan 24 suara setuju, 4 suara menolak, dan 5 orang abstain. Dan hasilnya Naruto di jadikan SSS-Rank Missing-nin dengan buronan seharga 520.000.000 Ryo. 4 orang yang menolak adalah Namikaze Minato, Uchiha Fugaku, Hyuuga Hiashi, dan Nara Shikaku. Mereka adalah teman baik dari Minato sendiri.

Rapat dewan pun selesai, Shikaku mendekat ke arah Minato dan berkata. "Ada apa denganmu sobat?" tanya Shikaku karena Minato tidak mengajukan pembelaan atas status anaknya.

Minato masih tidak menjawab pertanyaan Shikaku, matanya menatap kosong karena terlalu banyak pikiran. Shikaku hanya menggelengkan kepalanya karena sahabatnya tampak benar-benar dalam keadaan tertekan.

"Merepotkan," gumam Shikaku, "Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu beberapa hari untuk menenangkan pikiranmu, biar Fugaku yang akan menggantikanmu sementara." kata Shikaku memberi saran kepada Minato untuk istirahat dulu menenangkan pikirannya.

Minato kemudian menatap Shikaku dan berkata, "Terima kasih." kata Minato lirih karena dirinya benar-benar tidak bisa berpikiran jernih. Lalu berjalan pulang menuju kediamannya sementara karena rumahnya juga ikut terbakar.

"Huh, merepotkan. Ku harap kau cepat-cepat bertindak Minato agar tidak semakin jauh masalah ini." kata Shikaku yang melihat punggung Minato pergi untuk menuju kediamannya.

Sementara di tempat biasa kumpul Rookie 12 sedang membicarakan mengenai Naruto, Team Kakashi, Team Asuma, Team Kurenai, dan Team Gai semua berkumpul disana.

"Jadi Naruto yang melakukan semua ini?" tanya Neji membuka suaranya. Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke arah Menma yang diam saja.

"Sepertinya begitu." jawab Kiba.

"Jadi Naruto sekarang benar-benar seorang kriminal sekarang." kata Neji, "Jadi bagaimana pendapat kalian jika kalian bertemu dengan Naruto? Kalau aku jelas akan melawannya karena dia seorang kriminal." katanya kemudian.

"Aku juga akan melawannya kalau kita bertemu nanti." kata Kiba penuh semangat.

"Kalau dia memang berniat menghancurkan desa, aku rasa tidak ada alasan lain untuk tidak melawannya." kata Shino angkat bicara.

"Yosh, kalau akan akan bertarung atas nama sesama shinobi dan mengeluarkan kemampuanku dengan semangat membara." kata Lee dengan penuh semangat dan tidak menganggap Naruto adalah musuh, jika harus bertarung sekali pun itu atas dasar sesama Shinobi.

"Kalau kalian?" tanya Neji kepada para perempuan dan Team Kakashi. Para perempuan hanya diam saja, tidak bisa mengambil keputusan,

"Aku akan membawa adikku pulang, entah bagaimana caranya. Dan adikku bukan kriminal." kata Menma menetapkan pilihannya.

"Aku setuju dengan Menma." kata Sasuke, mengingat bahwa Naruto adalah salah satu temannya.

"Berisik!" kata Shikamaru yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya. "Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Naruto, jadi kalian jangan seenaknya mencap dia sebagai seorang kriminal. Chouji, Ino ayo kita pergi dari sini." kata Shikamaru kemudian pergi dari tempat itu di ikuti dua sahabatnya yaitu Ino dan Chouji.

Kini di tempat Rookie 12 tinggal dua Team yaitu, Team Kurenai dan Team Gai. Team Kakashi juga telah pergi setelah Team Asuma pergi. Dan di sepakati bahwa Team Kurenai dan Team Gai akan melawan Naruto apabila mereka bertemu dan ingin menghancurkan desa.

Sementar di jalan Shikamaru teringat ucapan Naruto saat bermain shogi atau catur dengannya ketika saat bersama.

**Flashback ON**

Umur 11 tahun Shikamaru dan Naruto kini berada di depan teras milik keluarga Nara, seperti biasa Naruto dan Shikamaru sedang bermain catur. Dan kali ini tentu saja Shikamaru kalah Naruto sudah sangat serius.

"Huh, kenapa sih kamu kalau serius menang terus. Di tambah lagi bidak caturku hanya di makan 5 buah, dan bidak caturmu hanya berkurang 2 buah." kata Shikamaru karena pasalnya kalau Naruto serius pasti kalah.

"Hahaha, itu karena aku jenius." kata Naruto seraya tertawa lepas.

Shikamaru hanya bisa mengendus, harus di akui Naruto memang jenius walaupun keluarganya mengabaikannya. Shikamaru tahu bagaimana perasaan Naruto mengenai keluarganya. Naruto sangat sayang pada keluarganya walaupun Naruto sering bilang -aku mungkin bukan anak mereka Shika, karena sebuah keluarga tidak akan mengabaikan anaknya, aku mungkin orang asing yang menumpang hidup dari mereka, dan aku sudah bersyukur mengenai itu-

"Kau tahu apa itu Kejahatan dan Kebaikan?" tanya Naruto kepada Shikamaru, dan sukses membuat Shikamaru tidak tahu harus menjawab apa? karena walaupun tergolong jenius Shikamaru tidak berpikiran sampai kesana.

"Tentu saja, Kejahatan adalah orang yang selalu berbuat jahat. Dan Kebaikan adalah orang yang selalu berbuat baik." jawab Shikamaru karena otaknya tidak mampu memproses lebih jauh.

"Begitu ya. Tapi menurutku tidak begitu. Kejahatan dan Kebaikan itu ibarat Hitam dan Putih. Dimana warna hitam tidak akan selalu berwarna hitam begitu juga sebaliknya warna putih tidak akan selalu berwarna putih. Aku ingin berada di tengah-tengah mereka dan akan menciptakan sebuah perdamaian, dimana tidak akan ada lagi anak yang di abaikan oleh orang tuanya karena sebuah ramalan bahwa anaknya adalah penyelamat dunia. Tidak akan ada lagi peperangan antara shinobi. Tidak ada lagi anak yang tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang orang tuanya, teman-temannya dan semua orang. Dan untuk itu aku harus masuk ke dalam dua sisi itu, dan tidak akan memihak Kejahatan maupun Kebaikan. Maka aku akan tahu keduanya seperti apa." kata Naruto panjang lebar dan sukses membuat Shikamaru bingung sendiri.

"Kamu seperti orang tua saja memikirkan hal itu. Sudah ayo kita main lagi." kata Shikamaru kepada Naruto.

"Yosh, kali ini aku pasti menang lagi." kata Naruto yang kini mulai bermain catur kembali bersama Shikamaru.

**Flashback OFF**

Shikamaru tersenyum mengingat kembali ucapan sahabatnya, 'Jadi begitu ya, sekarang kamu sedang berjalan di antara keduanya. Kalau ku bilang kamu sekarang berwarna abu-abu bagaimana sobat?' batin Shikamaru.

**- The God of Shinobi -**

Di rumah sakit nampaknya Kakashi sudah sadar karena Tsunade sudah mengobatinya. Kakashi menatap ruangan tersebut, terdapat dua orang Sannin yang berada di dalam ruangan Kakashi.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Kakashi?" tanya Jiraiya salah satu dari tiga Sannin. Jiraiya sebenarnya baru datang hari ini dan melihat desanya terbakar, ketika ingin ke kantor Hokage tampaknya sedang rapat dewan kemudian bertemu Tsunade yang kebetulan ingin memeriksa kondisi Kakashi. Akhirnya di sinilah Jiraiya di kamar inap tempat Kakashi di rawat.

"Lumayan, dan mungkin lebih baik." jawab Kakashi yang menyenderkan badannya di punggung kasur.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu Kakashi, Dari lima orang yang ku periksa hanya kamu yang sadar. Empat orang Anbu tampaknya menjadi gila dan terus berteriak-teriak?" tanya Tsunade karena hal ini baru terjadi dalam semasa hidupnya.

Kakashi terkejut karena empat orang Anbu menjadi gila, 'Apa karena efek dari jutsu Naruto, tapi kenapa aku tidak menjadi gila? Apa karena _Sharingan_ ku, aku akan mencari tahunya nanti.' batin Kakashi kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade. "Aku bertarung dengan Naruto, dan ketika ku tatap matanya tiba-tiba aku sudah berada di dalam genjutsunya. Naruto bilang 3 detik di dunia nyata sama dengan 720 jam di dunia genjutsu yang dia buat. Dan didalam genjutsu itu aku di salib dan di tusuk pedang, di lempar shuriken dan kunai, hingga benar-benar terasa nyata." kata Kakashi menjelaskan secara detail mengenai apa yang terjadi.

Jiraiya dan Tsunade terkejut atas penuturan dari Kakashi. Dan jutsu apa yang di gunakan Naruto. _Sharingan_ kah atau yang lain.

"Benarkah Naruto yang melakukan itu?" tanya Jiraiya memastikan.

"Ya, Naruto yang melakukannya." jawab Kakashi mantap.

"Lalu siapa yang membakar hampir seluruh desa?" tanya Jiraiya kepada Kakashi.

Kakashi membulatkan matanya tidak percaya bahwa hampir seluruh desa terbakar. 'Narutokah yang melakukannya. Rasanya tidak mungkin?' batin Kakashi mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Jiraiya.

Tapi Tsunade langsung menjawabnya. "Menurut Gai dan orang-orang yang ikut dengannya. Naruto lah yang membakar hampir seluru desa dengan hewan Kuchiyose nya." kata Tsunade lirih mengingat bahwa Naruto sudah di anggap cucunya sendiri.

Kakashi dan Jiraiya terkejut dan benar-benar terkejut kali ini. Bahwa Naruto yang membakar hampir seluruh desa dengan hewan Kuchiyose.

"Bagaimana bisa? Hewan apa yang mampu membakar hampir seluruh desa?" tanya Jiraiya penasaran dengan hewan yang bisa membakar hampir seluruh desa.

"Kata Gai, hewan itu berbentuk burung yang di selimuti api, Naruto memanggilnya dengan nama Suzaku, dan satu lagi berbentuk kura-kura berkepala ular dan Naruto memanggilnya dengan nama Genbu." jawab Tsunade dengan menyebutkan ciri-ciri hewan tersebut dan namanya.

"Tidak mungkin! Bukankah mereka hanyalah mitos." kata Jiraiya yang terkejut akan hewan yang di sebutkan oleh Tsunade.

"Mitos? Maksudmu?" tanya Tsunade bingung.

"Kau tahu desa kelahiran Mito-sama adalah Uzushiogakure." kata Jiraiya yang tidak tahu harus mulai darimana.

"Ya, lalu apa hubungannya?" tanya Tsunade bingung sekaligus penasaran karena Jiraiya menyebutkan desa kelahiran neneknya.

Kemudian Jiraiya menghela nafas kemudian lalu berkata. "Kau tahu di setiap gerbang desa Uzushiogakure terdapat lambang-lambang hewan tertentu yang menjaganya. Gerbang selatan bergambar burung yang di beri nama Gerbang Suzaku, gerbang utara bergambar kura-kura berkepala ular yang di beri nama Gerbang Genbu, gerbang timur bergambar naga yang di beri nama Gerbang Seiryuu, dan gerbang barat bergambar harimau yang di beri nama Gerbang Byakko. Jadi kesimpulannya bahwa hewan yang di panggil Naruto adalah dua dari ke empat gambar hewan yang berada di gerbang Uzushiogakure. Dan juga empat hewan tersebut di katakan memiliki kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat. Kupikir hanya mitos tapi ternyata benar-benar ada. Dan pemiliknya sekarang adalah Naruto." kata Jiraiya menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai mitos dan asumsinya.

Penuturan Jiraiya membuat dua orang di sana terkejut, pasalnya Naruto memang keturunan dari clan Uzumaki dari pihak ibunya.

"Jadi menurutmu sekarang Naruto berada di Uzushiogakure?" tanya Tsunade masih dalam keterkejutannya.

"Entahlah, sejak tiga tahun yang lalu aku mencari informasi mengenai Naruto, aku tidak mendapat kabar dari mata-mataku yang memberitahukan Naruto berada di Uzushiogakure sekarang." jawab Jiraiya dengan tatapan sedih karena dirinya lah Naruto jadi begini. Kalau saja dia tidak menceritakan tentang ramalan kepada Minato mungkin Naruto akan tetap berada di desa dan tidak menjadi seorang Missing-nin. Tapi Jiraiya berusaha keras untuk membawa Naruto pulang karena bagi Jiraiya, Naruto sudah di anggap cucu sendiri.

Mereka sementara hanya diam tidak bersuara, karena sudah cukup akan keterkejutan yang mereka alami. Dan di batin mereka cuma satu tujuan, Membawa Naruto pulang dan mencoba memperbaiki semuanya dari awal sebelum terlambat.

**- The God of Shinobi -**

Minato sudah pulang kerumah dan mendapati istrinya sedang menangis di sofa. Hatinya benar-benar sakit ketika melihat istrinya menangis. Dan itu semua karena ulah dirinya yang mengidahkan ucapan Jiraiya-sensei, bahwa belum tentu Menma yang akan menyelamatkan dunia, jadi janganlah terlalu pilih kasih kepada Naruto, itulah ucapan yang sering di dengar oleh Minato. Andai saja dia mendengarkan semuanya tidak akan jadi seperti ini.

"Maafkan Kaa-san Naruto-kun, kumohon pulanglah nak, Kaa-san merindukanmu. Maafkan Kaa-san Naruto-kun." tangis Mei sang Kaa-san dari Namikaze Naruto atau sekarang sudah berganti nama menjadi Uzumaki Naruto.

Minato langsung mendekat lalu memeluk istrinya dari belakang dan membawanya kedalam depakannya dan memeluknya dengan erat, "Sudah jangan menangis Mei, aku pasti membawa Naruto pulang. Itu janji seumur hidupku, dan aku tidak perduli Naruto seorang kriminal atau bukan dia tetap anakku. Dan setelah Naruto pulang kita bisa memulainya dari awal." kata Minato sambil memeluk istrinya.

"Tapi Minato, Naruto menganggapku bukanlah Kaa-sannya. Tatapan matanya seakan-akan aku bukan ibu kandungnya, dan itu membuatku lebih sakit dari tatapan kebencian sekalipun. Kumohon Naruto-kun maafkan Kaa-san selama ini. Kaa-san benar-benar merindukanmu." kata Mei yang masih menangis di pelukan suaminya.

Minato memeluk istrinya lebih erat dan berkata. "Kita akan berusaha Mei, kita pasti bisa membawa Naruto pulang ke rumah ini. Aku juga merindukan Naruto sama sepertimu Mei. Jadi jangan bersedih lagi. Menma dan aku pasti membawa Naruto pulang apapun caranya pasti akan aku lakukan." kata Minato kepada istrinya yang masih setia menangis. 'Kami-sama, maafkan hamba yang sudah mengabaikan titipanmu, dan berilah hamba sekeluarga untuk memperbaikinya dan berilah kemudahan hamba untuk membawa anak hamba pulang dan berkumpul bersama lagi.' batin Minato meminta maaf atas semua perlakuannya kepada putra bungsunya.

Minato masih setia memeluk tubuh rapuh istrinya yang masih menangis. Minato dan Mei benar-benar sadar akan perlakuannya selama ini, dan benar-benar menyesalinya seumur hidup mereka.

Sementara Menma yang berada di kamarnya sedang terduduk lesuh sambil menitikan air matanya. "Maafkan Aniki Naruto, Aniki tidak tahu kalau kamu benar-benar menderita selama ini. Aniki benar-benar saudara yang tidak berguna bagimu Otouto. Andai aku lebih cepat menyadarinya kamu tidak akan menderita seperti ini. Kumohon pulanglah Kaa-san benar-benar merindukanmu." gumam Menma sambil menangis di kamarnya.

Kini Naruto dan Kushina sedang bersiap-siap untuk menjalankan misi yang di berikan oleh kakek moyangnya. Walaupun terdengar mustahil di lakukan tapi Naruto tidak akan menyerah begitu saja untuk menggapai cita-citanya.

"Baiklah Arashi-jiji. Kami pergi dulu. Semoga misi yang kakek berikan berjalan sukses." kata Naruto berpamitan kepada kakek moyangnya.

"Jaga kesehatan ya Arashi-jisan. Jangan terlalu banyak pikiran. Serahkan semua ini pada kami." kata Kushina kepada sang kakek moyang. "Hati-hati dirumah." kata Kushina berpamitan kepada kakek moyangnya.

"Kalian juga hati-hati." kata Arashi kepada mereka berdua.

"Ya, sampai jumpa Arashi-jiji/Arashi-jisan." kata Naruto dan Kushina yang kini sudah berlari sambil melompati pohon-pohon.

"Hati-hati!" teriak Arashi lalu kembali masuk kedalam rumah. 'Semoga berhasil Naruto, ku percayakan semua padamu.'

**- The God of Shinobi -**

Di sebuah markas di Amegakure atau lebih tepatnya di salah satu goa yang terdapat di Amegakure. Terlihat sembilan orang sedang berkumpul. Atau lebih tepatnya sembilan orang yang terdiri dari sembilan S-Rank Missing-nin.

Setelah mendengar cerita dari Itachi dan Kisama serta keakuratan dari Zetsu, nampaknya sang ketua tertarik ingin merekrut orang yang bernama Namikaze Naruto untuk masuk kedalam organisasinya.

"Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian? Apa kita akan merekrut dia masuk kedalam organisasi kita?" tanya sang ketua kepada delapan orang lainnya yang berada di dalam goa tersebut.

"Tampaknya tidak buruk juga merekrut dia, dia memiliki seni yang bisa membakar desa. Aku pasti cocok dengannya karena seni ku adalah ledakan." kata orang dengan rambut kuning yang di ketahui bernama Deidara.

"Yang di namakan seni adalah keabadian Dei." kata orang yang berada di dalam kugutsu yang berbentuk scorpion.

"Itu menurutmu Sasori no Danna. Menurutku seni adalah sebuah ledakan yang spektakuler." kata Deidara yang tidak mau seninya di banding-bandingkan dengan seni keabadian.

"Seni kalian bagus, lebih bagus lagi kalau kalian masuk ajaran dewa tertinggi saat ini yaitu Jashin-sama." kata orang dengan rambut klimis membawa sabit besar yang bertengger di punggungnya.

'Tidak akan!' batin Sasori dan Deidara.

"Dewa katamu Hidan. Dewa di dunia ini hanyalah uang. Uang adalah dewa dari segala dewa." kata orang dengan wajah memakai cadar yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Uangmu hanya akan membawa kesesatan Kakuzu." kata orang yang di panggil Hidan.

Kisame kini mendekatkan diri kepada Itachi dan berbisik. "Itachi benarkah ini grup yang di takuti. Melihat tingkah mereka aku sangsi grup ini grup kriminal." kata Kisame seraya berbisik pada Itachi.

"Entahlah Kisame, aku juga heran dengan grup ini. Banyak keanehan yang terjadi di grup ini. Salah satunya kenapa wajahmu mirip ikan hiu?" tanya Itachi dengan tampang tidak berdosa.

"Sialan kau keriput. Ini dari sananya sudah seperti ini. Ini anugrah dari Kami-sama mendapatkan wajah tampan sepertiku." jawab Kisame tidak terima wajahnya di bilang mirip hiu, tapi fakta berbicara lain wajahnya memang benar-benar mirip ikan hiu.

'Tou-san kenapa aku harus masuk di organisasi laknat ini.' batin Itachi melihat tingkah semua anggota grup yang di takuti oleh semua desa.

'Sialan aku salah mengumpulkan anggota, benarkah mereka adalah S-Rank Missing-nin.' batin sang ketua yang di ketahui bernama Pein yang sedang memijit keningnya karena pertanyaannya di idahkan oleh semua anggotanya. Salah satu wanita dan satu-satunya wanita dalam organisasi ini hanya bisa menahan tawanya melihat semua anggotanya.

Akhirnya mereka berdiskusi kembali dan memutuskan bahwa Namikaze Naruto akan di rekrut oleh mereka. Dan tampaknya mereka juga sudah akan mulai bergerak untuk mengumpulkan semua Bijuu yang ada. Dan di mulai dari mengirim Dua anggotanya ke Sunagakure untuk menangkap Jinchuriki Ekor Satu.

Naruto dan Kushina pun akan melakukan perjalanan panjang dengan membawa sebuah misi yaitu misi perdamaian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Keterangan :**

Untuk Erase Release saya akan tulis dengan (**Shouton**) sedangkan untuk Crystal Release saya akan tulis (**Shoton**).

Data Missing-nin yang muncul selama dua episode beserta harga kepala mereka masing-masing.

**Name :** Uzumaki Naruto/Namikaze Naruto

**Status :** SSS-Rank Missing-nin

**Age :** 17 Years Old

**Wanted :** 520.000.000 Ryo

**Name :** Uchiha Itachi

**Status :** S-Rank Missing-nin

**Age :** 21 Years Old

**Wanted :** 273.000.000 Ryo

**Name :** Hoshikage Kisame

**Status :** S-Rank Missing-nin

**Age :** 33 Years Old

**Wanted :** 281.000.000 Ryo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf untuk Chapter ini tidak ada pertarungan. Chapter depan baru akan ada pertarungan. Terima kasih sudah membaca fiction saya.**


	3. Chapter 3: New Akatsuki

**Title: The God of Shinobi**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: NaruKushi (Naruto x Kushina)**

**Genre: Adventure, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, and Romace**

**Disclaimed: Naruto bukan punya saya**

**Summary: Namikaze Naruto adalah adik kembar dari Namikaze Menma yang seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi, anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Mei. Kehidupan Naruto selalu di abaikan oleh orang tuanya akhirnya Naruto pergi dari desa dan di cap Missing-nin. Naruto bertemu kakek moyangnya dan di bangkitkan mata terkuat dari semua doujutsu yang ada.**

**Warning: ABAL, GAJE, OC, OOC, MUNGKIN JUGA ADA TYPO, LEMON, LIME, RAPE, AND ETC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesi Tanya Jawab:

Q: Apa Menma, Minato dan Mei akan melawan Naruto?

A: Lihat saja nanti.

Q: Kapan Kushina dan Naruto menikah?

A: Hehe sabar ya.

Q: Kok ke konoha gak ngunjungi Shikamaru?

A: Sudah keburu di hadang jadi nggak jadi ngunjunginya.

Q: Kapan Naruto ketemu sama Menma?

A: Lihat saja nanti.

Q: Apa tujuan Itachi masuk Akatsuki?

A: Melarikan diri karena membantai clannya yang mau melakukan kudeta dan membuat clan Uchiha tidak di pandang kotor oleh pihak Konoha.

Q: Apa akhir cerita Naruto pulang ke Konoha?

A: Iya setelah misi perdamaian selesai.

Q: Apa Naruto masuk Akatsuki?

A: Tidak.

Q: Apa Kushina sekuat Naruto?

A: Bisa di bilang S-Rank Shinobi kalau Kushina.

Sekian Tanya Jawabnya. Dan selamat membaca Chapter 3 ini, semoga kalian terhibur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3: New Akatsuki**

Di tempat yang tidak di ketahui terlihat dua belas orang yang memakai jubah berwarna hitam dengan motif awan merah, bisa di bilang mereka adalah grup kriminal yang di cari-cari oleh lima negara shinobi. Tapi tampaknya ada yang berbeda dari mereka. Mereka tidak seperti anggota yang biasanya.

"Sekarang saatnya kita Akatsuki yang sesungguhnya untuk keluar dari persembunyian, tampaknya para boneka kita terlalu lembek, kita hancurkan para boneka itu." kata seseorang dengan topeng spiral dengan dua mata yang berbeda. yang satu matanya adalah Sharingan dan yang satu adalah Rinnegan yang di ambil dari Nagato atau yang sering di sebut Pein ketika menang bertarung dengannya.

"Baik Tobi-sama." kata sepuluh orang lainnya langsung menghilang dari hadapan Tobi dan Zetsu yang merupakan tangan kanan Tobi.

"Apakah ini tidak terlalu cepat Tobi?" tanya Zetsu kepada Tobi.

"Tidak, mereka terlalu lemah. Mereka terlalu menunda-nunda waktu." jawab Tobi, "Sekarang saatnya kita keluar dan menghabisi semua lima negara dan menjalankan misi penting kita." kata Tobi dengan nada dingin.

"Baiklah terserah apa katamu saja." kata Zetsu kemudian masuk ke dalam tanah.

Dua orang yang berjalan di gurun pasir untuk menuju Sunagakure, mereka adalah dua anggota organisasi kriminal yang cukup terkenal siapa lagi kalau bukan Akatsuki, dengan jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah. Perjalanan ke Sunagakure cukup jauh.

"Sasori no Danna bisakah kau jalan lebih cepat, buka saja Hiruko (kugutsu) mu itu. Kau tahu jalanmu seperti siput." kata sosok berambut kuning atau lebih di kenal dengan nama Deidara.

"Berisik Dei, gurun ini panas jadi aku harus berteduh dalam Hiruko (kugutsu), Lagi pula aku tidak mau tubuhku terbakar terkena sinar matahari yang terik." kata Sasori yang masih setia berjalan seperti siput.

'Brengsek, tubuhnya kan sudah jadi kugutsu. Bagaimana bisa tubuhnya bisa terbakar terkena sinar matahari. Otaknya pasti rusak atau otaknya sudah di ganti jadi kayu busuk.' batin Deidara, "Alasan yang tidak masuk akal Sasori no Danna, Kalau begini kita akan sampai ke Sunagakure dalam 2 hari atau lebih." kata Deidara kemudian menghela nafas.

"Itu lebih bagus Dei, aku bisa menikmati seni keabadianku lebih lama. Dan aku tidak perlu melihat seni ledakan kembang apimu dalam 2 hari kedepan." kata Sasori masih dalam wujud Hiruko dan masih jalan seperti siput.

"Hei, hei, seni yang bagus adalah ledakan. Apalagi ledakan itu ku buat spektakuler. Ah jangan-jangan kau sudah masuk aliran dewa tertinggi Jashin-sama nya Hidan?" tanya Deidara antusias karena nampaknya Sasori tertarik dengan aliran Jashin-sama.

'Sialan kau Deidara, aku tidak mungkin masuk aliran nista itu.' batin Sasori, "Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin Dei, atau jangan-jangan kamu yang sudah masuk aliran sesat itu?" kata Sasori dengan senyum setan di dalam tubuh Hiruko (Hiruko)

"Itu tidak mungkin dan tidak akan terjadi!" kata Deidara sedikit kesal. 'Sialan, aku tidak akan masuk aliran sesat dan nista itu.'

Dua orang Akatsuki itu pun terus berjalan untuk menuju Sunagakure. Walaupun Deidara ingin meledakan Hiruko (kugutsu) itu tapi niatnya di urungkan, karena misi dari sang leader yang suka baca Icha Icha Paradise karya mantan senseinya saat ini lebih penting.

'Setelah ini selesai, aku akan ledakan novel hentaimu Leader-sama. Kau memasangkan aku dengan siput gurun yang maniak keabadian.' batin Deidara tersenyum nista.

Sementara Naruto dan Kushina kini berada di Amegakure. Uzumaki Kushina mengenakan pakaian kaos putih dengan jubah putih berkerah dengan lambang clan Uzumaki di punggung, serta celana 3/4 berwarna hitam dengan sepatu standar shinobi.

"Sepertinya desa ini terkena hujan terus." kata Naruto yang menadahkan tangannya ke samping merasakan air hujan yang jatuh dari langit.

"Ya, sepertinya kita masuk Amegakure." kata Kushina melihat daerah sekitarnya.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto tampaknya terjadi sebuah ledakan yang cukup besar, Naruto dan Kushina pun segera bergegas ke sumber suara ledakan tersebut.

**BLARRR!**

Sementara sekitar 10 menit sebelum ledakan terlihat delapan orang sedang bertarung dengan enam orang, bisa di bilang mereka adalah anggota Akatsuki.

_**"Raiton: Gian!"**_

Serangan petir melesat ke arah delapan orang yang berjubah sama dengan orang yang menyerang mereka. Tapi salah satu dari delapan orang tersebut maju untuk menghentikan Jutsu tersebut lalu menjulurkan tangan kirinya ke depan lalu menggumamkan sesuatu.

_**"Meiton: Kyuuketsukou!"**_

Serangan petir tadi di serap oleh salah satu dari delapan orang tadi, orang yang menyerang tersebut atau lebih tepatnya Kakuzu kaget karena jutsunya di serap oleh orang tersebut.

"Siapa kalian? Kenapa pakaian kalian sama dengan kami?" tanya Nagato atau lebih sering di panggil Pein.

"Kami adalah Akatsuki yang asli. Kalian hanyalah boneka bagi Tobi-sama." kata orang yang menyerap jutsu Kakuzu tadi kemudian ke delapan orang tersebut membuka topi jerami mereka masing-masing. Kini terlihat delapan orang yang di percaya oleh mereka adalah S-Rank Missing-nin yang pernah hilang sebelumnya.

"Ameyuri Ringo." kata Kisame yang melihat salah satu mantan temannya.

"Uchiha Inabi." kata Itachi yang melihat salah satu dari mereka adalah orang yang di kenal oleh Itachi.

"Kalian akan aku habisi disini." kata seorang yang mereka kenal dengan nama Hiruko.

_**"Meiton: Jajimento!"**_

Api berwarna biru yang cukup besar keluar dari tempat yang menyerap justu milik Kakuzu tadi dan melesat ke arah enam orang tersebut. Melihat itu Kisame langsung membuat handseal.

_**"Suiton: Bakusui Shouha!"**_

Gelombang Air tercipta di sekeliling enam orang anggota Akatsuki, kemudian menyerang api biru itu, tapi tidak di sangka salah satu dari mereka, atau lebih sering di sebut Ameyuri Ringo sudah siap dengan jutsunya dengan menyatukan pedang Kiba nya.

_**"Raiton: Bakurai!"**_

Serangan petir dari langit tepat mengenai Kisame, Kisame pun tumbang dengan penuh luka, hanya saja nyawanya masih bisa di selamatkan.

_**BLARRR!**_

"Kisame!" teriak lima orang tersebut melihat kawannya terkena jutsu petir yang sangat kuat. Melihat rekannya tumbang penuh luka Itachi menutup matanya kemudian berubah menjadi _Mangekyou Sharingan_ lalu menggumamkan sesuatu.

_**"Amaterasu!"**_

Serangan api hitam menyerang delapan orang tadi, tapi tampaknya mereka santai-santai saja, tiba-tiba sebuah serangan Api hitam menyerang Api hitam milik Itachi, Itachi yang melihat itu membelakan matanya kaget, karena Api hitamnya kalah dengan Api Hitam milik Uchiha Inabi dengan mata _Mangekyou Sharingan-_nya, kemudian Api hitam milik Inabi terus merambat ke arah enam orang tersebut.

"Sialan! lakukan sesuatu Itachi! Kita bisa terbakar!" kata Hidan yang sudah siap dengan kuda-kudanya untuk menyerang tapi di lihat yang datang adalah Api hitam di urungkan niatnya.

Dalam kepanikan enam orang tersebut tiba-tiba ada seseorang di belakang mereka kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu.

_**"Amenominakanushi!"**_

Api hitam yang menyerang enam orang tersebut di lahap oleh api berwarna putih milik seseorang yang berada di belakang enam orang tersebut. Enam orang tersebut minus Kisame yang terkapar membalikan badan dan melihat siapa yang menolong mereka dan betapa terkejutnya mereka bahwa yang menolong adalah orang yang ingin di ajak bergabung dengan mereka.

"Naruto-san!" kata Itachi sedikit kaget.

"Yo, kita ketemu lagi Itachi-san." kata Naruto seraya tersenyum, kemudian pandangannya beralih ke arah Kisame yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di depannya kemudian menaikan alisnya bingung, "Apa yang terjadi dengan Kisame-san?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Kisame terkena serangan dari Ringo." jawab Itachi. Kemudian seorang wanita mendekati Kisame dan memeriksa nadinya.

"Dia masih hidup Naruto-kun, sebaiknya kita bawa dia pergi dari sini sebelum terlambat." kata seseorang yang memegang nadi Kisame atau lebih tepatnya Kushina.

"Kita mundur dulu, kita harus menolong Kisame terlebih dahulu." kata Nagato kepada seluruh anggotanya.

Semua anggota hanya mengangguk paham ucapan leadernya.

Mendengar penjelasan Kushina, Naruto langsung membuat handseal untuk memanggil hewan Kuchiyose-nya.

_**"Shifuu Kuchiyose: Suzaku, Seiryuu!" (Four Winds Summoning: Vermilion Bird, Blue Dragon)**_

Muncul burung api dan naga berwarna biru muncul di depan mereka.

"Angkat Kisame-san ke atas kepala naga biru itu, kita harus pergi dari sini dulu, aku tidak tahu apa masalah kalian dengan kumpulan orang yang disana. Tapi lebih baik kita mundur dulu. Aku akan menahannya sebentar orang-orang yang ada disana." kata Naruto, kemudian Hidan dan Kakuzu mengangkat tubuh Kisame dan melompat naik ke atas Seiryuu di ikuti Konan, Nagato dan Kushina yang naik di atas kepala Seiryuu.

"Naruto-kun aku akan bawa orang ini ke tempat Arashi-jisan, hati-hati Naruto-kun." kata Kushina kepada Naruto.

"Itachi ayo pergi." kata Nagato kepada Itachi.

"Kalian pergilah aku akan menyusul kalian dengan Naruto-san. Dan juga aku harus menjemput Deidara dan Sasori terlebih dahulu." kata Itachi.

Nagato hanya mengangguk, kemudian Kushina menyuruh Seiryuu terbang untuk menuju tempat Arashi. Seiryuu pun terbang dengan cepat untuk menuju tempat Arashi.

"Kalian mau pergi hah!" ucap salah satu dari mereka atau lebih tepatnya Uchiha Inabi, kemudian membentuk handseal dengan cepat untuk menyerang Naruto dan Itachi serta Suzaku.

_**"Katon: Dai Endan!"**_

Serangan bola api raksasa menyerang Naruto dan Itachi. Suzaku yang melihat tuannya di serang langsung menghalangi bola api raksasa itu dengan menghantamkan sayapnya ke bola raksasa itu. Bola api itu pun lenyap tidak berbekas. Melihat itu Naruto langsung membuat Handseal dengan satu tangan dan menyerang delapan orang tersebut.

_**"Suiton: Suijinheki!"**_

Semburan air keluar dari mulut Naruto lalu menyerang delapan orang tersebut, tidak sampai di situ Naruto kemudian membuat handseal lagi dengan satu tangan kemudian menyerang lagi delapan orang tersebut. Delapan orang tersebut kaget karena Naruto membuat dua jutsu dalam waktu singkat.

_**"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"**_

Naga air berukuran besar keluar dari tempat air yang di sembur Naruto kemudian menyerang delapan orang tersebut yang masih kaget karena Naruto langsung membuat handseal lagi. Tapi salah satu dari mereka sudah menyadari itu kemudian membentuk handseal.

_**"Doton: Doryuuheki!"**_

Dinding tanah keluar dari bawah dan melindungi semua yang berada disitu. Tapi sayang Suzaku yang melihat kesempatan itu menyerang dengan element apinya.

_**"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"**_

Di kibaskannya sayap apinya kemudian keluar bulu-bulu yang di selimuti api menyerang dinding yang berada di depan delapan orang tersebut. Dinding yang di buat oleh delapan orang tersebut hancur berkeping-keping. Kemudian Naruto dan Itachi sama-sama sudah menyelesaikan handsealnya.

_**"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"**_

_**"Katon: Dai Endan!"**_

Bola api raksasa milik Itachi dan Naruto bergabung menjadi satu menyerang mereka. Tapi sayang bola api itu langsung di bakar habis oleh _Amaterasu_ milik Uchiha Inabi. Mengetahui itu Naruto langsung memanggil Suzaku untuk mendekat Naruto dan Itachi.

"Lebih baik kita mundur dulu. Dan jemput temanmu Itachi-san." kata Naruto yang sudah naik ke atas kepala Suzaku, Itachi pun menuruti perkataan Naruto, karena terlalu beresiko bertarung dengan delapan S-Rank Missing-nin sekaligus.

"Kita ke Sunagakure Naruto-san. Kita jemput Deidara dan Sasori yang berada disana." kata Itachi memberitahu posisi kawannya.

"Baiklah. Suzaku bakar mereka dengan apimu." kata Naruto kepada Suzaku, Suzaku hanya mengangguk kemudian merentangkan sayapnya lalu menggumamkan sesuatu.

_**"Katon: Fenikkusu no Nami!" (Fire Release: Phoenix Wave)**_

Suzaku mengibaskan sayapnya ke arah delapan orang tersebut, lalu muncul gelombang ombak api mengarah pada mereka, Suzaku pun terbang melesat jauh meninggalkan gelombang ombak api tersebut. Melihat gelombang api tersebut Inabi kembali menggunakan _Amaterasu_-nya untuk membakar api tersebut. Setelah padam Inabi jatuh kebawah memengang matanya yang terasa perih akibat terlalu banyak menggunakan _Mangekyou Sharingan._

"Sialan! Lain kali aku akan bakar kalian semua!" teriak Inabi menahan rasa sakit di matanya.

"Sudahlah kau pulihkan dulu matamu, Lain kali kita akan habisi mereka." kata seseorang bernama Shingo.

Akhirnya Amegakure di kuasai oleh anggota Akatsuki yang baru, Naruto dan Itachi pun menuju Sunagakure untuk menjemput teman mereka yang menerima misi dari sang leader.

**- The God of Shinobi -**

30 Menit setelah Naruto dan Itachi pergi dari Amegakure, di tengah gurun yang terik terlihat sebuah pertarungan yang cukup hebat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasori dan Deidara yang sedang melawan dua orang yang berpakaian sama seperti mereka.

"Sialan kalian!" teriak Sasori yang sudah keluar dari Hiruko (kugutsu) miliknya dan kini terlihat menggendong sebuah kugutsu di pundaknya, bisa di bilang Kugutsu itu adalah Kazekage ke tiga dari Sunagakure.

Di depan Sasori dan Deidara terlihat dua orang mengenakan pakaian yang mirip dengan Sasori dan Deidara. Salah satunya pengguna Kugutsu juga yang mengeluarkan Kugutsu laba-laba sebesar Gamabunta. Sementara rekannya hanya diam saja melihat rekannya bertarung dengan dua orang tersebut.

"Danna menjauhlah. Aku akan menghancurkan mereka dengan C3!" kata Deidara yang berada di udara menaiki burung sudah siap dengan sebuah tanah liat yang berbentuk burung lalu menjatuhkannya di dekat dua orang tersebut. Sasori pun menghindar untuk menghindari ledakan dahsyat dari partnernya. Burung tanah liat pun berubah menjadi besar lalu Deidara berteriak dengan lantang. "Seni adalah ledakan!"

_**"Katsu!"**_

**BLARRR!**

Burung tanah liat yang besar pun meledak dengan dahsyat mengenai dua orang tersebut. Deidara dan Sasori tersenyum melihat dua orang tersebut tidak akan selamat atas serangan Deidara. Tapi sayang dua orang tersebut selamat karena kugutsu berbentuk laba-laba melindungi mereka.

"Sudah ku bilang kalian tidak bisa mengalahkan kami." kata Mukade sang pengguna kugutsu laba-laba.

"Brengsek kau!" kata Deidara kesal karena ledakannya hanya menimbulkan goresan-goresan kecil pada kugutsu laba-laba tersebut.

Tidak jauh dari mereka Naruto dan Itachi yang menaiki Suzaku melesat menuju Deidara dan Sasori kemudian menyiapkan jutsu masing-masing untuk menolong Deidara dan Sasori.

_**"Katon: Dai Endan!"**_

_**"Fuuton: Daitoppa!"**_

Semburan bola api raksasa Itachi makin membesar akibat bantuan dari Naruto mengarahkan ke Kugutsu laba-laba itu. Dan tepat sasaran.

**BLARRR!**

Deidara dan Sasori pun kaget kemudian mencari sumber yang menyerang dua orang tersebut kemudia Deidara dan Sasori kaget siapa yang menolong mereka. "Itachi!" kaget Sasori dan Deidara melihat Itachi dan Naruto berada di atas burung api sebesar gamabunta.

"Sasori, Deidara cepat naik. Kita mundur dulu. Penjelasannya nanti saja!" kata Itachi sedikit berteriak. Sasori dan Deidara pun melompat untuk menaiki burung api tersebut.

Api yang membakar kugutsu laba-laba itu sudah padam, "Kalian mau lari hah." kata Mukade kemudian menyiapkan Kugutsu-nya untuk menyerang dengan element api.

_**"Ryuumyaku: Gouryuuka!"**_

Serangan semburan api berwarna biru keluar dari laba-laba raksasa itu menuju Naruto dan yang lainnya. Naruto pun menutup matanya kemudian berubah menjadi _Mugenkyou Kaminogan_ lalu menggumamkan sesuatu.

_**"Amenominakanushi!"**_

Api berwarna putih melenyapkan api berwarna biru kemudian merambat ke arah Kugutsu laba-laba itu, kemudian Kugutsu itu sedikit demi sedikit terbakar api putih milik Naruto. Naruto pun langsung menyuruh Suzaku pergi dari tempat mereka berada untuk menuju tempat Arashi. Suzaku pun terbang semakin menjauh dari tempat oertarungan.

Melihat Kugutsu laba-laba itu sedikit demi sedikit terbakar, rekan dari Mukade kemudian mengambil sebuah gulungan lalu menulis sesuatu di gulungan tersebut lalu bergumam sesuatu.

_**"Fuuka Houin!"**_

Api putih yang membakar Kugutsu itu kemudian di tarik oleh tulisan yang tertera di gulungan tersebut. Setelah selesai rekan dari Mukade langsung mengikatnya dengan erat.

"Terima kasih Yomi." kata Mukade kepada rekannya.

"Ya sama-sama." kata orang yang di sebut Yomi. 'Jutsu yang mengesankan, padahal masih muda. Hebat!" batin Yomi melihat jutsu api putih yang di keluarkan Naruto.

Kemudian Yomi dan Mukade berjalan menuju Sunagakure untuk menangkap Jinchuriki ekor satu yang di perintahkan Tobi.

Sementara Naruto dan Itachi sudah menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi pada Deidara dan Sasori, Deidara dan Sasori terkejut pasalnya Kisame bisa di bilang lumayan kuat. Keduanya membatin bersama 'Pasti dia tidak menggunakan otak hiu-nya.'

Di tempat Arashi, Kushina dan Konan sudah menyembuhkan Kisame dengan memakaikan perban di seluruh tubuh Kisame. Kushina dan Nagato sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada Arashi, dan Arashi menerima mereka dengan baik, walaupun tampang-tampang mereka agak aneh. Dan tidak beberapa lama Naruto dan Itachi beserta Deidara dan Sasori datang ke tempat milik Arashi.

Kini mereka sedang menunggu Kisame siuman, Kushina dan Konan mencari tanaman obat buat Kisame, tidak beberapa lama Kisame akhirnya siuman, Kisame pun menatap teman-temannya yang berada di sana dengan sedih dan bahagia, karena melihat wajah khawatir mereka.

"Teman-teman terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku." kata Kisame bahagia melihat teman-temannya khawatir.

"Tentu saja kami khawatir Kisame, kalau kamu mati siapa yang akan membayar hutang-hutangmu padaku." kata Kakuzu dengan tampang khawatir karena pasalnya Kisame punya hutang 300.000 Ryo padanya.

Kisame sedikit syok atas ucapan Kakuzu kemudian membatin, 'Bangsat, renternir terkutuk dia khawatir dengan uangnya saja.'

"Lagi pula kalau kamu meninggal belum tentu arwahmu di terima Jashin-sama, makanya aku khawatir karena kamu belum bertobat pada Jashin-sama." kata Hidan dengan tampang tidak berdosa.

'Bajingan sialan, aliran sesat bangsat!' batin Kisame karena Hidan mengkhawatirkan dirinya tidak di terima di sisi Jashin-sama.

"Aku benar-benar khawatir denganmu Kisame." kata Itachi dengan tampang serius menatap Kisame.

"Kau memang sobatku Itachi, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan ku." kata Kisame bahagia karena partnernya mengkhawatirkannya.

"Ya, aku khawatir tidak bisa melihat lagi manusia berwajah ikan hiu yang merupakan species langka." kata Itachi dengan tampang tak berdosa dan datar.

"Bangsat kau keriput!" teriak Kisame syok atas ucapan partnernya.

"Sudah-sudah kita semua memang mengkhawatirkanmu, terutama aku Kisame." kata Pein sang leader.

"Benarkah itu leader?" tanya Kisame dengan menitikan air mata kebahagiaan.

"Ya, itu benar. Karena siapa lagi yang dapat aku suruh untuk membeli novel Icha Icha Paradise edisi terbaru bulan depan nanti." jawab Pein sang leader berapi-api mengingat Pein adalah salah satu penggemar novel karya mantan senseinya.

"Brengsek kau leader! Ku kira kau benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku!" kata Kisame kesal karena mengkhawatirkannya.

Semua yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut tertawa lepas karena sudah membuat Kisame marah-marah tidak jelas. Tapi tidak untuk Pein karena merasakan hawa pembunuh yang pekat dari arah belakang, kemudian berbalik ke belakang dengan gerakan patah-patah, kemudian terkejut siapa yang berada di belakangnya.

"Sayang, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Pein dengan takut-takut karena Konan sudah siap dengan shuriken-shuriken kertasnya yang siap mengarah pada Pein.

"Jadi selama ini kamu masih menyimpan novel-novel hentai itu dan berniat membeli edisi terbaru ya sayang. Kalau begitu matilah kau Pein." kata Konan yang sudah meluncurkan shuriken-shuriken kertasnya menuju arah Pein.

"Huaaaa! Ampun Konan sayang!" teriak Pein berlari menghindari shuriken-shuriken kertas Konan, dan akhirnya Pein dan Konan pun kejar-kejaran.

Melihat pemandangan itu membuat semua mantan anggota Akatsuki tertawa lepas tidak terkecuali Naruto, Kushina, dan Arashi. Karena tidak menyangka para Kriminal bertindak konyol seperti itu.

'Ternyata benar warna hitam tidak selamanya berwarna hitam.' batin Naruto tersenyum sambil tertawa.

**- The God of Shinobi -**

Arashi sudah membuat sebuah rumah yang besar di sebelah rumahnya dengan menggunakan Jutsu Mokuton dan itu sukses membuat mantan anggota Akatsuki tercengang minus Kisame yang masih di rawat di dalam rumah Arashi, karena Arashi bisa menggunakan jutsu Mokuton milik Hokage pertama.

Mereka pun masuk kedalam rumah tersebut dan mengadakan rapat di ikuti juga oleh Naruto dan Arashi. Naruto menanyakan apa itu perdamaian pada Pein dan apa maksud Pein mengumpulkan sembilan Bijuu, Pein menjawab itu untuk menjaga perdamaian. Tapi Arashi menyela ucapan Pein, bahwa ketika sembilan Bijuu berkumpul akan terbentuk Bijuu yang mengerikan yaitu Bijuu ekor sepuluh, dan ucapan itu sukses membuat seluruh mantan anggota Akatsuki tercengang pasalnya mereka tidak tahu bahwa ada Bijuu yang lebih hebat dari Bijuu ekor sembilan.

Arashi pun menceritakan bahwa Bijuu ekor sepuluh bisa menciptakan infinite Tsukoyomi yang bisa memerangkap semua orang dalam genjutsu abadi. Dan itu sukses buat mereka terkejut setengah mati, bahwa rencana perdamaian mengambil semua bijuu bisa menghasilkan sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Dan saat itu pula mantan anggota Akatsuki menanggalkan tujuannya dan membuat tujuan yang baru untuk menghentikan rencana yang akan di buat anggota Akatsuki yang baru, dan saat itu juga Akatsuki yang lama berganti nama menjadi _**Sekai Seifu (World Government)**_, pakaiannya pun berubah menjadi pakaian (Pakaian semua anggota memakai pakaian Admiral Aokiji dari One Piece). Naruto dan Kushina pun bergabung Sekai Seifu dan menjadi anggota ke sembilan dan ke sepuluh. Dan untuk Arashi sendiri di angkat jadi penasehat untuk organisasi yang baru terbentuk ini.

Sementara itu Sunagakure sudah porak poranda oleh anggota Akatsuki dan sukses membawa sang Kazekage yang merupakan Jinchuriki ekor satu dari Sunagakure.

Kankurou yang menahan mereka membawa Kazekage hanya bisa terkapar tidak berdaya, yang di dapat adalah sebuah kain yang di dapatkan dari salah satu anggota Akatsuki. Pihak Sunagakure pun mengirimkan pesan cepat kepada pihak Konohagakure.

Di Konohagakure sang Hokage yang sudah kembali lagi bertugas mendapatkan pesan kode dari Sunagakure yang isinya bahwa Kazekage di bawa oleh anggota Akatsuki.

Konohagakure pun mengirim Team Kakashi untuk pergi ke Sunagakure untuk menyelamatkan Kazekage.

Sementara di tempat organisasi Sekai Seifu, Pein mengirim Deidara, Sasori dan Naruto ke Sunagakure karena dugaan mereka dua anggota yang di temui Deidara dan Sasori pasti di suruh oleh orang yang bernama Tobi untuk mengambil Jinchuriki Ekor Satu. Naruto, Deidara dan Sasori yang merupakan anggota Sekai Seifu di tugaskan untuk mengentikan dua anggota Akatsuki tersebut.

Naruto, Deidara dan Sasori pun pergi dengan menggunakan Suzaku untuk ke Sunagakure, Dan pihak Konohagakure pun sudah bergegas dengan cepat untuk ke Sunagakure di temani oleh Temari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Keterangan:**

**Akatsuki (New Akatsuki)**

- Hiruko

- Shinga

- Kagura

- Hakui

- Uchiha Inabi

- Ameyuri Ringo

- Mukade

- Yomi

- Doshin

- Tsukino

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih telah membaca Fiction saya. Dan untuk Salamander no Naruto akan update hari Minggu atau Senin. **


	4. Chapter 4: Warning Update

**Mohon Maaf**

**Mohon maaf fiction Salamander no Naruto, The God of Shinobi, Naruto The Surgeon of Death, and Sweet Day akan saya update tanggal 3 Januari. Di karenakan saya sedang dinas di luar kota untuk urusan pekerjaan. Data semua fiction berada di komputer rumah dan belum sempat saya kopi ke laptop atau sd card saya. Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. **

**Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Mohon maaf sudah buat para reader kecewa...**


	5. Chapter 5: Sekai Seifu Part 1

**Title: The God of Shinobi**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: NaruKushi (Naruto x Kushina)**

**Genre: Adventure, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, and Romace**

**Disclaimed: Naruto bukan punya saya**

**Summary: Namikaze Naruto adalah adik kembar dari Namikaze Menma yang seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi, anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Mei. Kehidupan Naruto selalu di abaikan oleh orang tuanya akhirnya Naruto pergi dari desa dan di cap Missing-nin. Naruto bertemu kakek moyangnya dan di bangkitkan mata terkuat dari semua doujutsu yang ada.**

**Warning: ABAL, GAJE, OC, OOC, MUNGKIN JUGA ADA TYPO, LEMON, LIME, RAPE, AND ETC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesi Tanya Jawab :

Q: Apa Naruto akan bertemu pihak Konoha?

A: Ya, Naruto akan bertemu Team Kakashi dan Team Gai.

Q: Apa Tujuan Sekai Seifu?

A: Menciptakan perdamaian.

Q: Apa Naruto akan menjadi Dewa?

A: Tidak, itu hanya julukan buat Naruto, sama seperti Hashirama dan Madara yang mendapat julukan Dewa Shinobi.

Q: Apa Naruto akan kembali ke keluarganya?

A: Ya, di akhir cerita.

Q: Penjelasan fisik Uchiha Inabi?

A: Lihat di Naruto wikia, disana ada bentuk fisiknya.

Q: Lemonnya mana?

A: Sabar yah. Chapter 5 atau 6.

Q: Minta Descripsi kekuatan Akatsuki baru donk? dan yang paling kuat dari 10 itu siapa?

A: Yang paling kuat Hiruko dan Uchiha Inabi. untuk descripsi nanti saya buat.

Q: Apa Akatsuki Baru OC?

A: Di ambil dari The Movie sama Game. silahkan bisa di cek di Naruto wikia. Untuk jutsunya sendiri saya yang buat.

Q: Kok bukan Naruto yang jadi ketua?

A: Kurang cocok menurut saya kalau Naruto jadi ketua, kurang gimana gitu. Seru yang jadi ketua Pein/Nagato.

Q: Apakah desa Konoha bakalan mengira kalau yang

menyerang desa suna adalah akatsuki yang dulu bukan yang baru?

A: Ya, karena menurut data Jiraiya.

Q: Apa Pein disini Yahiko?

A: Bukan Pein disini Nagato dengan satu mata rinnegan.

Segitu dulu tanya jawabnya. Silahkam baca chapter 4 ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 : Sekai Seifu vs Akatsuki Part 1**

Di markas Sekai Seifu terlihat Pein sedang membaca novel hentainya dengan kidmat dan menampilkan senyum mesum yang mengembang di wajahnya, tiba-tiba sang penasehat Arashi menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau baca Pein?" tanya Arashi penasaran dengan novel yang di baca Pein.

"Ah Arashi-sama, seperti biasa aku lagi baca novel mantan senseiku." jawab Pein yang kini menutup novel mesumnya.

"Novel hentai heh?" tanya Arashi dengan wajah mesum tingkat akut. "Boleh aku meminjamnya?" tanya Arashi kemudian.

"Eh? Tentu saja boleh Arashi-sama." jawab Pein menyerahkan novel edisi pertama miliknya kepada Arashi.

"Terima kasih." kata Arashi menerima novel hentai itu lalu menyimpannya di kantong penyimpanan peralatan.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Pein dan Arashi, Konan sang kekasih Pein mengeluarkan aura pembunuh yang pekat, hingga membuat Pein merinding merasakan aura pembunuh dari arah belakangnya, kemudian dengan gerakan patah-patah Pein menengok ke belakang dan terlihatlah Konan yang sudah mempersiapkan shuriken kertasnya.

"Hai sayang." sapa Pein kepada Konan dengan perasaan takut-takut.

"Hai juga sayang." kata Konan membalas sapaan Pein. "Pein! Jangan berani-berani kau meracuni Arashi-sama dengan novel hentai Jiraiya-sensei." kata Konan kemudian meluncurkan shuriken-shuriken kertasnya.

"Huwaaaa! Ampun Konan sayang." kata Pein yang lari terbirit-birit menghindari shuriken-shuriken milik Konan. Arashi hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kelakuan Pein dan Konan.

Sementara di tempat Kisame terbaring terlihat Itachi sedang duduk di kursi yang dekat ranjang milik Kisame.

"Itachi, terima kasih kau mau menungguiku sobat." kata Kisame dengan senyum bahagia, karena sobatnya sekaligus partnernya mau menungguinya saat sakit seperti ini.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu sudah kewajibanku sobat." kata Itachi dengan wajah tersenyum, bukan senyum bahagia tetapi senyum setan dan iblis di neraka sana.

"Aku senang kau menungguiku sobat." kata Kisame bahagia sekali karena Itachi peduli padanya.

"Ya, aku juga senang. Soalnya kalau kau mati nanti, aku ingin jadi orang pertama yang melihat species langka di dunia ini meninggalkan raganya." kata Itachi dengan tersenyum layaknya malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Kisame syok bukan main kemudian mengumpat dengan sejadi-jadinya, "Bangsat kau keriput! Bajingan tengik! Bangsat kau Uchiha wajah stoic!" umpat Kisame kepada Itachi dan di balas dengan ekspresi datar.

"Hn."

Saat itulah Kisame terus mengumpat kepada Itachi dan di tanggapi dengan gumaman dua kata 'Hn.' dari Itachi.

Di tempat latihan milik Sekai Seifu yang baru saja di buat oleh Arashi, terlihat dua orang anggota Sekai Seifu habis berlatih bersama, mereka adalah Hidan dan Kakuzu.

"Hidan aku ingin bertanya padamu." kata Kakuzu kepada Hidan yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Apa itu Kakuzu." kata Hidan penasaran dengan pertanyaan apa yang akan di ajukan Kakuzu.

"Benarkah tubuhmu abadi?" tanya Kakuzu penasaran dengan tubuh Hidan yang di bilang adalah abadi.

"Ya, memang kenapa?" jawab Hidan sekaligus balik bertanya. Tapi bukannya menjawab apa yang di tanyakan Hidan, Kakuzu malah mengambil kunai dari tempat penyimpanan senjata lalu menusukannya ke tubuh Hidan. Hidan pun menekik kesakitan akibat tusukan dari Kakuzu.

**Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!**

Darah pun menetes dari beberapa tempat di tubuh Hidan, Hidan pun menatap Kakuzu dengan tatapan pembunuhnya.

"Bangsat apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Hidan marah karena Kakuzu menusukan kunainya berkali-kali di tubuh Hidan.

"Tadi kau bilang tubuhmu abadi? Kenapa ini malah berdarah?" tanya Kakuzu dengan wajah tanpa dosa yang sudah memasukan kunainya kedalam tempat penyimpanan.

"Bangsat kau rentenir, aku abadi bukan berarti tidak bisa mengeluarkan darah!" kesal Hidan lalu mengambil sabitnya dari punggungnya dan siap menyabit Kakuzu, Kakuzu yang mengetahui itu lari terbirit-birit sambil tertawa nista. "Bangsat kau rentenir! Jangan lari kau manusia cadar terkutuk!" teriak Hidan menyabet Sabitnya di udara kosong dan mengejar Kakuzu yang berlari.

Kita tinggalkan saja dulu makhluk-makhluk nista itu, kini Team Kakashi dan Temari sudah berada di Sunagakure, mereka sungguh kaget apa yang mereka lihat, Sunagakure benar-benar porak-poranda. Team Kakashi dan Temari pun segera bergegas ke rumah sakit karena mendapat kabar bahwa Kankuro berada di rumah sakit.

"Kankuro, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Temari yang sudah masuk kamar inap Kankuro.

"Akatsuki menyerang desa kita." kata Kankuro yang masih terbaring lemas di ranjang penuh luka. "Mereka membawa Gaara, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Gaara. Maafkan aku Temari-nee."

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Apa kau punya petunjuk kemana mereka membawa Kazekage-sama?" tanya Kakashi mulai membuka suaranya.

"Ya, aku tidak sengaja mengambil salah satu kain yang robek akibat seranganku." kata Kankuro sambil menyerahkan selembar kain kepada Kakashi. Kakashi pun menerima kain tersebut.

"Temari, kami akan segera mencari Gaara, kau tunggu disini saja." kata Menma yang merupakan salah satu sahabat Gaara. "Ayo sensei, lebih cepat lebih baik." kata Menma yang sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, di ikuti oleh yang lain untuk mengejar Gaara.

"Kankuro, kau tunggu di sini aku akan ikut bersama Team Kakashi dan akan membawa Gaara pulang." kata Temari yang kini berpamitan pada Kankuro.

"Bawa adik kita pulang Nee-san." kata Kankuro.

"Ya, akan aku pastikan itu." kata Temari yang kini sudah keluar untuk mengikuti Team Kakashi.

Team Kakashi dan Temari akhirnya pergi mencari jejak Gaara dengan bantuan Pakkun , awalnya Menma melarang Temari ikut karena harus menjaga Gaara, tapi Temari memaksa untuk ikut karena dia juga ingin membawa Gaara pulang. Akhirnya mereka semua berangkat.

Sementara 100 km lebih dari tempat Team Kakashi dan Temari terjadi pertempuran yang tidak bisa di elakan lagi. Tiga anggota Sekai Seifu melawan dua anggota Akatsuki.

"Kita bertemu lagi Akatsuki." kata Deidara yang berada di atas Suzaku, "Kali ini ku pastikan kalian akan hancur dengan ledakanku."

"Hohoho, kita lihat saja nanti." kata Mukade yang sudah mengeluarkan Kugutsu laba-laba besarnya.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Deidara langsung melompat dan membuat sebuah naga dari tanah liat dan naik di atasnya. Naga tanah liat Deidara pun menembakan 10 buah bola yang terbuat dari tanah liat ke arah dua anggota akatsuki kemudian berteriak dengan lantang. "Seni adalah ledakan!"

_**"Katsu!"**_

**DUARR! DUARR! DUARR!**

Ledakan beruntun dari bola tanah liat yang di tembakan dari mulut Naga mengenai dua anggota Akatsuki. Belum asap mereda nampaknya Sasori yang sudah geram melompat dari Suzaku kemudian mengeluarkan Kugutsu yang berbentuk Kazekage ketiga.

_**"Satetsu Kesshuu!"**_

Sebuah piramida terbalik terbentuk di atas asap ledakan yang di hasilkan oleh Deidara, Piramida pasir hitam tersebut mengenai dua anggota akatsuki yang berada di dalam. Tapi sayang sebuah serangan api biru melesat dari dalam kepulan asap tersebut.

_**"Ryuumyaku: Gouryuuka!"**_

Serangan semburan api berwarna biru melesat ke arah naga milik Deidara, Deidara yang melihat itu langsung melompat dari atas naganya dan berdiri di sebelah Sasori.

Kepulan asap sudah hilang dan memperlihatkan dua anggota Akatsuki yang baik-baik saja, tapi tidak untuk Kugustu laba-laba besar itu, tampaknya serangan dari Deidara dan Sasori mampu membuat sedikit Kugutsu itu rusak.

Naruto yang masih di atas Suzaku pun melompat dan menyuruh Suzaku untuk menghilang, Naruto pun sekarang berdiri di antara Sasori dan Deidara.

"Sepertinya Kugustu itu merepotkan." kata Naruto melihat Kugutsu besar itu kemudian menutup matanya, ketika di buka matanya berubah menjadi _Mugenkyou Kaminogan_ lalu bergumam sesuatu.

_**"Kamimusubi!"**_

Muncul Samurai berwarna merah dari belakang Naruto, tingginya sekitar 30 meter, samurai tersebut memegang dua buah samurai berwarna merah. Seperti menuruti gerakan dari Naruto, Samurai tersebut menebas Kugutsu itu dengan serangan vertikal. Kugutsu itu pun hancur berkeping-keping meninggalkan api berwarna merah yang terus menyala di sisa-sisa Kugutsu itu.

Mukade dan Yomi pun sudah menghindari serangan dari samurai raksasa milik Naruto, sementara Sasori dan Deidara hanya bisa tercengang karena melihat sosok samurai yang sangat besar.

'Hebat, hanya sekali serang Kugutsu itu hancur.' batin Sasori melihat serangan Naruto.

'Wow, seni Naruto boleh juga.' batin Deidara.

"Brengsek kau bocah kuning." kata Mukade yang tidak terima Kugutsu kesayangannya hancur.

Yomi yang melihat itu masih tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat, 'Hebat, padahal masih muda, jika di hitung dari kekuatannya, bocah itu jauh di atasku dan Mukade. Aku harus hati-hati.' batin Yomi kemudian membentuk handseal dengan cepat.

_**"Kuchiyose: Yonin-shū!"**_

Muncul 4 orang di depan Mukade dan Yomi. Mereka langsung membentuk formasi untuk menyerang anggota Sekai Seifu.

"Kusuna, Gitai, Setsuna, Shizuku. Habisi mereka bertiga." kata Yomi memberi perintah kepada empat orang Kuchiyosenya.

"Baik Yomi-sama!" jawab mereka serempak.

_**"Suiton: Suijinheki!"**_

Salah satu di antara mereka atau lebih tepatnya Shizuku langsung menyerang anggota Sekai Seifu dengan menyeburkan air dari dalam mulutnya. Semburan air yang di keluarkan pun menuju anggota Sekai Seifu, Naruto pun langsung mengarahkan Samurai besarnya untuk menebas semburan air tersebut, semburan itu pun tertebas dengan pedang samurai. Naruto pun langsung membuat handseal dengan cepat.

_**"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"**_

Serangan Naga Air terbentuk dari air yang tadi di tebas oleh samurai milik Naruto kemudian menyerang dua anggota akatsuki dan empat orang kuchiyose-nya. Baru salah satu dari mereka ingin menahan serangan dari Naruto. Naruto sudah menghilang dari hadapan mereka dan berada di atas Shizuku kemudian berteriak.

_**"Rasenyūki!" (Spiralling Bravery)**_

Sebuah bola berwarna putih sebesar rasengan terbentuk di tangan Naruto kemudian menghantamkannya ke arah Shizuku.

**BLARR!**

Mukade dan Yomi langsung menghindar dari serangan tersebut, begitu juga Kusuna dan Gitai, tapi sayang untuk Setsuna nampaknya salah menghindar, akibatnya Setsuna terkena serangan Naga Air yang di buat Naruto tadi kemudian tumbang tidak bernyawa.

Kedua orang yang di panggil Yomi pun tumbang dengan mengeluarkan banyak darah terutama Shizuku yang mati mengenaskan akibat serangan Naruto.

Naruto sudah menghilangkan samurainya kemudian matanya masih membentuk _Mugenkyou Kaminogan_ pun berubah kembali menjadi biru laut.

'Jutsu apa tadi, tiba-tiba bocah itu menghilang kemudian langsung muncul di atas kepada Shizuku. _Hiraishin_ kah?' batin Yomi kemudian melihat ke arah sekeliling dan tidak menemukan kunai cabang tiga yang biasa di pakai untuk Hiraishin.

"Apa yang kau cari? Kunai cabang tiga? Jutsu tadi bukan _Hiraishin_, tapi _Kōjinyūki (Light God Bravery)_, jutsu yang aku ciptakan sendiri menggunakan _Yang Release_ sebagai perantaranya. Jutsu tersebut bisa menteleport kemana pun asal jarak masih 200 meter dari tempatku berdiri." kata Naruto yang melihat Yomi mencari kunai cabang tiga. "Deidara-san, Sasori-san, bisa kalian lawan orang yang tadi pakai Kugutsu besar, sisanya biar aku yang lawan." kata Naruto kepada Deidara dan Sasori.

"Baiklah, kami juga masih punya urusan dengan si brengsek itu." kata Deidara yang sudah siap dengan 30 laba-laba kecilnya.

"Aku serahkan tiga orang itu padamu Naruto." kata Sasori yang kini sudah siap dengan Kugutsu Kazekage ke tiga.

Nampaknya pertarungan masih akan terus berlanjut dengan sengit, kita tinggal dulu mereka kita kembali lagi ke Team Kakashi dan Temari.

**- The God of Shinobi -**

Team Kakashi dan Temari masih terus mengikuti Pakkun, tiba-tiba Pakkun berhenti mendadak, Team Kakashi dan Temari pun berhenti.

"Ada apa Pakkun?" tanya Kakashi heran karena Pakkun tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Kita sudah dekat, sekitar 40 km lagi kita sampai ke tempat mereka." kata Pakkun kepada Kakashi.

"Lalu kenapa kita berhenti Pakkun?" tanya Menma, kenapa Pakkun berhenti di tengah jalan. "Kita harus segera menolong Gaara."

"Ada 7 orang di jarak 40 km dari sini, bau salah satunya sama persis seperti bai kain yang kau berikan Kakashi, tapi ada satu bau lagi yang aku kenal." kata Pakkun menjelaskan maksudnya kenapa dia berhenti.

"Apa maksudmu Pakkun? Bau siapa yang kau kenal?" tanya Menma tidak sabaran.

"Bau Naruto ada di antara mereka." kata Pakkun melihat ke arah semua orang.

"Apa?!" kaget semua orang termasuk Temari, Temari memang sudah mendengar cerita Naruto yang membakar desa, tapi anehnya tidak ada korban jiwa, dan Team Kakashi mempunyai misi lain ketika mereka keluar dari desa yaitu membawa Naruto kembali ke Konohagakure.

"Pakkun cepat tunjukan jalannya!" kata Menma sedikit berteriak, Pakkun pun kemudian berlari kembali ke arah yang di tuju, 'Tunggu aku Otouto aku pasti membawamu pulang.' batin Menma mengikuti larinya Pakkun.

'Tunggu aku dobe, aku pasti membawamu pulang kembali.' batin Sasuke mempercepat larinya.

'Semoga Gaara baik-baik saja disana.' kata Temari yang mempercepat jalannya.

'Naruto, tunggu sensei-mu ini, aku pasti membawamu pulang kembali ke Konoha, Minato-nii dan Mei-nee benar-benar menyesal dan merindukanmu.' batin Kakashi yang mempercepat larinya.

Sementara di Konohagakure lebih tepatnya di kantor Hokage. Minato, Shikaku, dan juga Jiraiya sedang berada di kantor Hokage yang baru untuk keperluan mereka masing-masing.

"Minato, aku akan keluar dari desa untuk mencari petunjuk dimana Naruto berada." kata Jiraiya menjelaskan maksud dan tujuannya datang ke kantor Hokage. "Kalau bisa aku akan membawa Naruto pulang."

"Ya sensei aku mohon bantuanmu."

"Ya aku akan segera mencarinya, tapi ketika Naruto kembali kalian berprilaku sama seperti yang sebelumnya Kau dan juga Mei akan berhadapan denganku." kata Jiraiya yang sedikit mengeluarkan hawa membunuhnya dan menyebabkan Minato dan Shikaku terpaksa menelan ludahnya. Jiraiya pun pergi dari ruang kantor Hokage.

Setelah Jiraiya pergi Minato dan Shikaku baru menghela nafas panjang, karena baru saja merasakan hawa membunuh yang keluar dari Jiraiya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Mei? Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Shikaku memulai pembicaraannya.

"Sudah lebih baik, hanya saja setiap kali tidur dia selalu memanggil-manggil nama Naruto, semua ini salahku Shika." kata Minato yang menundukan kepalanya dan menyadari kesalahannya.

"Sudahlah, lagi pula Konoha sudah dapat pelajaran berharga dari seorang Namikaze Naruto dengan membakar desa. Beruntung Naruto tidak membumi hanguskan desa Konoha." kata Shikaku mengingat perlakuan para penduduk desa yang selalu mengucilkan Naruto karena dia selalu menghambat perkembangan Menma sang penyelamat desa.

Minato hanya bisa diam saja tidak bisa berbicara sepatah kata pun, apa yang di katakan Shikaku benar, desa Konoha sudah mendapat pelajaran yang berharga dari Naruto.

"Tapi jujur aku kecewa padamu, bisa-bisanya kamu termakan ramalan bodoh dan juga omongan tetua bau tanah itu untuk lebih memperhatikan Menma dan menjadikan Menma shinobi yang hebat dan menelantarkan Naruto." kata Shikaku dengan nada yang cukup santai dan menusuk hati Minato paling dalam.

Sementara itu di tempat Naruto, Naruto sedang melakukan serangkaian serangan Taijutsu untuk menyerang Gitai, cukup lama memang. Akhirnya serangan Naruto mengenai dada Gitai.

_**"Futsushō!" (Buddha Palm)**_

Serangan telapak tangan kanan Naruto mengenai Gitai dengan telak, Gitai pun terdorong cukup jauh hingga akhirnya tersungkur di tanah, Gitai mencoba bangun dan menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulutnya akibat serangan Naruto, di lihat dadanya kini sudah menghitam memperlihatkan telapak tangan yang berwarna hitam tertempel di dadanya, karena pakaian yang di kenakan robek akibat serangan Naruto.

"Brengsek kau bocah kuning!" umpatnya mencoba berdiri tapi sayang Naruto kini berada tidak jauh darinya kemudian menggumamkan nama jutsu taijutsu berikutnya.

_**"Nijūhachi Bosatsu Shō!" (Twenty-Eight Buddha Palms)**_

Muncul lingkaran di besar yang di dalamnya terdapat Naruto dan Gitai, Di dalam lingkaran tersebut lebih tepatnya di bawah lingkaran tersebut memperlihatkan sebuah gambar patung Budha dengan 28 tangan.

Naruto pun langsung melompat di udara kemudian menghantamkan telapak tangannya di udara sebanyak 28 kali dengan kedua telapak tangannya secara bergantian ke arah Gitai yang berada di bawah.

**BRAK! BRAK! DUAR!**

Tubuh Gitai tersungkur di tanah, memperlihatkan bekas tangan besar di tempat Gitai tersungkur. Seakan-akan tubuh Gitai di hantam 28 kali tangan yang sangat besar hingga menimbulkan bekas tangan di tanah tersebut.

Kusuna yang melihat temannya mati begitu geram hingga langsung membuat handseal begitu cepat.

_**"Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu!" (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Technique)**_

Sebuah naga keluar dari tanah dan membentuk naga tanah kemudian menyerang Naruto, Naruto yang sekarang sudah berada di tanah kemudian dengan cepat membuat serangkaian handseal dengan cepat. Nampaknya Naruto langsung membuat dua buah jutsu secara bersamaan.

_**"Suiton: Suijinheki!"**_

_**"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"**_

Naruto menyemburkan air dari dalam mulutnya kemudian air tersebut mengenai naga tanah milik Kusuna, dari air tersebut keluar naga air dan menyerang Kusuna. Kusuna pun menghindar ke arah samping kanan kemudian membuat handseal kembali. Belum selesai membuat handseal Naruto sudah berada di depannya dengan bola berwarna putih kemudian menghantamkan nya ke perut Kusuna.

_**"Rasenyūki!" (Spiralling Bravery)**_

Kusuna terpental jauh kemudian menghantam pepohonan yang tidak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri tadi. Kusuna pun tewas dengan bersimpah darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Tampaknya Naruto tadi menggunakan _Kōjinyūki_ untuk berada di depan Kusuna dengan cepat. Pandangan Naruto pun beralih kearah Yomi.

"Wah, wah tidak ku sangka kau begitu hebat anak muda." kata Yomi memuji Naruto karena berhasil mengalahkan 4 orang anak buahnya seorang diri.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Tapi sekarang giliranmu yang akan menuju alam neraka sana." kata Naruto dengan tajam.

Yomi pun langsung membentuk handseal dengan cepat untuk menyerang Naruto.

_**"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!"**_

Sebuah bola api melesat dengan cepat ke arah Naruto berdiri, Naruto pun tidak tinggal diam kemudian membetuk handseal dengan cepat.

_**"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"**_

Dari butir-butiran air di udara tercipta Naga air yang cukup besar kemudian melesat maju ke arah bola api itu, kedua jutsu pun bertambrakan dengan hebat.

**BLARR!**

Yomi pun dengan cepat mengambil tiga kunai dan melemparkannya ke arah Naruto dan membuat handseal dengan cepat.

_**"Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_

Tiga kunai yang di lempar Yomi pun bertambah menjadi 100 buah lebih, tak ayal Naruto pun mengambil tiga shuriken kemudian melempar ke arah kunai-kunai tersebut dan membuah handseal dengan cepat.

_**"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_

Tiga shuriken yang di lempar Naruto berubah menjadi 100 shuriken lebih dan bertabrakan dengan kunai-kunai itu.

**Trang! Trang! Trang!**

Tidak sampai di situ Naruto kemudian menghilang menggunakan _Kōjinyūki_ dan kini berada di depan Yomi, Yomi yang menyadari itu langsung menendang Naruto tapi tendangannya dapat di tahan oleh Naruto, kembali Naruto beradu Taijutsu dengan Yomi, jual beli pukulan pun terjadi hingga akhirnya serangan Naruto mengenai perut Yomi.

_**"Bosastsu Kūshō!" (Buddha Vacuum Palm)**_

Serangan telapak tangan yang seperti berhembus angin mengenai perut Yomi hingga terdorong cukup jauh. Tapi Yomi tidak tinggal diam, Yomi langsung membentuk handseal dengan cepat.

_**"Katon: Dai Endan!"**_

Semburan api keluar dari mulut Yomi kemudian mengarahkan ke Naruto, Naruto pun memejamkan matanya kemudian berubah menjadi _Mugenkyou Kaminogan_ dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

_**"Kamimusubi!"**_

Sosok samurai merah muncul di belakang Naruto kemudian menghantamkan pedangnya ke semburan api tersebut, Yomi pun terkena hantaman tersebut. Melihat Yomi tersungkur Naruto langsung melancarkan jutsu berikutnya.

_**"Kuninotokotachi!"**_

Sebuah awan hitam berkumpul di atas tubuh Yomi yang tersungkur, Yomi yang melihat itu hanya pasrah menerima ajalnya.

"Bangsat kau bocah tengik!" umpat Yomi, tapi sayang umpatan itu tertutup dengan jatuhnya bola-bola meteor ke arah Yomi.

**DUARR! BLAARRR!**

Yomi pun mati terkena hujan meteor yang cukup kecil, bisa di katakan Naruto hanya menggunakan sedikit chakranya untuk menciptakan hujan meteor kecil itu.

Naruto pun menghilangkan sosok samurai di belakangnya dan mendekati tubuh Yomi yang tidak bernyawa lagi. Kemudian mengambil sebuah gulungan bertuliskan 'Jinchuriki Ekor Satu' yang tertera di tulisan itu. Naruto pun mengantongi gulungan tersebut. Naruto yakin di dalam gulungan tersebut terdapat Jinchuriki Ekor Satu karena tadi sebelum bertemu Yomi dan Mukade, Naruto sempat melihat Yomi memasukan sebuah gulungan yang berisikan peti mati. Naruto berjalan menuju pertarungan antara Sasori dan Deidara melawan Mukade.

Sementara Team Kakashi dan Temari hampir sampai ke tempat tujuan.

"Tiga orang nampaknya tewas, aku tidak bisa mencium bau mereka lagi." kata Pakkun kepada Team Kakashi dan Temari.

"Tampaknya terjadi pertarungan di tempat yang kita tuju." kata Kakashi, "Sebaiknya kita harus mempersiapkan situasi yang terburuknya."

"Apakah Naruto yang tewas Pakkun?" tanya Menma cemas akan adik kembarnya.

"Bukan, bau Naruto masih ada. Lebih baik kita cepat bergegas." kata Pakkun menambah kecepatan melompati pohonnya.

Begitu juga dengan Team Kakashi dan Temari, mereka semakin menambah kecepatan mereka. Tanpa Naruto, Sasori, dan Deidara sadari, Sekai Seifu akan mendapat kejutan dari shinobi-shinobi Konohagakure.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf baru update, file baru ketemu, untuk Sweet Day ane masih nyari file-nya, jadi sabar ya. Terima kasih sudah baca fiction ane. Thank you all.**


End file.
